The Bet
by Kintoki Kin
Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?" "It better not be something stupid." "I bet in just a week, you'll gonna fall in love with me!" "Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month." 'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness' And they both passed out. PrUK, one-sided FrUK, UsUK, etc.
1. Prologue

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

_**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**_

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Prussia decided to follow Germany in today's meeting because he was bored. For once, the German agreed to bring the Prussian with him after some blackmails and all. The Prussian actually used the fact that he's no longer a nation, and he asked his '_dear Bruder_' if he is ashamed by the Prussian. Of course, after being told that, the German felt pity and decided to bring the Prussian. And to make it more interesting is that the meeting is held in London, the place that Prussia wanted to visit its Pubs and maybe meet his favourite eyebrows.

"Man, that seat is so hard! My butt hurts! West, why didn't you choose first class seat for me!?"

"Knowing you Bruder, you'll use my credit card for useless things here in London. So I decided to not give you any more luxuries." Germany said with a sigh and entered the taxi/cab.

"You really understand your Bruder, don't cha West!? I'll forgive you this time, since you let me go to the meeting today! Kesese~" Prussia commented cheerfully while accidentally hit his head on the top roof of the taxi/cab.

"Remember Bruder. No-"

"No entering the meeting room, no disturbing the employees, and shouting. I can sit in the outside the meeting room, if I want. Really West? You've repeated it for a hundred times already!"

"..."

"After that silence, they decided to shut up and just look at the view outside.

* * *

"Francis, Antonio!" Prussia called after seeing them heading towards the Albino.

"¡Hola Amigo!" Spain waved cheerfully at the Prussian.

"Bonjour!" France smiled looking at Prussian too.

"Yeah, yeah. Hello too."

"Are you here to crash at the meeting!? Dios mío, the meeting would be interesting now!"

"Nah, I promised Ludwig not too. Or else, he'll never allow me to be here again. I need to show him that I can follow my words, he doesn't believe me."

"Oh too bad. Just when I thought the BTT would be together again... The only thing interesting is annoying Angleterre..." Francis sighed "If you're still here tomorrow, maybe we could hang out together?"

"Why not later?" Prussia asked

"I'll be having a dinner date with this beautiful woman. She is one interesting lady!" Francis explained "How about you, Toni? Got sometime tomorrow?"

"Umm, I promised '_Tomate'_ that I will help him harvest the fruits. Sorry Amigo..." Spain told them gloomily.

"It's fine! You guys can go enjoy yourself. Maybe we can meet up the day after tomorrow? West is gonna be here for a week! I can just go drinking at the Pub anyway! I'm just that awesome!" Prussia reasoned cheerfully while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Sure, I'm free that day! Sorry Gilbert!" France and Spain told Prussia that, and at the right timing, Germany called them both cause the meeting is starting.

* * *

~3 hours later~

At approximately 3 o'clock, the meeting door opened and many nations quickly moved out, so that they can enjoy the rest of their remaining hours. England was one of the people, but unfortunately was caught by America.

"Hey Iggy!" America shouted at England making him stopped tidying up.

"Don't call me Iggy, you git! And what!?"

"Come on~ That name suits you! And do you want to eat Hamburgers with me?"

"Why in the world would I eat that junk of fat? Unlike you, I'd like to waste my time usefully!" England said snobbishly.

"Yeah right, you'd probably go to the Pub and get drunk your ass off! And just so you know, your food tastes like rat poison!"

"Why you..." England said red-faced and decided to collect his documents and get out off the meeting room.

~In that meanwhile~

Prussia was talking animatedly with Feliciano about Pasta, its recipes and when could he visit his house (Ludwig's), when he spotted England rushing out the door. He politely excused himself from Italy (who could act rudely to cute Ita-chan?(Except Lovino)) and decided to follow England.

"Oi England!" Prussia called

"What is it again, you git!" England angrily turned expecting America, only to see red ruby eyes looking at him confusingly. "Oh, sorry. I thought it was that stupid America. What do you want?"

"Kesesese~ If you're not busy, can you show the awesome me the best pub around here!? And maybe drink with me! Don't worry, Francis is not there!" Prussia said cheerfully.

"Well, I don't see why not?" England shrugged 'Sure, I need a few drinks as well.' "Bloody tired after this meeting. Come on then."

~At the Pub~

"Ohh, Is this it? I'll be expecting great things from the Pub that you recommend!"

"Hmm, I'll be waiting to see your shocked face." England smirked

Upon entering, Prussia saw the inside as 'very' welcoming. Its big, homey and lots of guys. There's even karaoke machines! Everything is made from wood. Many kinds of people drinking many kinds of beers, wines, rums, etc.

"They sat in one of those tables and while England chose his favourite rum, Prussia asked for the best beer they have.

"So, how is it. Wonderful?" England asked smirking

"Kesese~ The pub deserves my compliments. Who knew from a guy like you?" Prussia spoke while observing England.

England pretty much looks proud that this pub was complimented by Prussia. He wore his white collared shirt with red tie and black simple pants. It would look like he just came from the office. Prussia like how shiny and beautiful England's eyes are, not to mention those eyes would seem fierce like in his pirate days. And after seeing England with his huge eyebrows for centuries, it sometimes look good on England.

Prussia pretty much loved England during his Pirate days, where he rules the seven seas. A pity that this man is also the man who cried during America's independence. Up till now, during that day, England would still cry over that stupid kid. It made England weak. Sometimes, Prussia would hate it that England spoiled America like that. Prussia, himself was never spoiled. From the beginning, before he could even speak, he could fight. He was malnourished because no one took care of him. He grew by his own, after many hardships he became a feared empire/nation. He met his supposed brothers, united them both and used the body of HRE to create Germany.

The fall of Germany is Prussia's fault, he didn't correct Germany and make him sane, instead he followed Germany and became a nazi himself. He regret it so much, if he could tell Germany that Hitler is crazy and told Ludwig to not listen to him, he could even shot Hitler! If he have done that probably the Prussian Empire would still be alive, Germany would not be labeled as a horrible/monstrous country. He regret it, regret, regret, re-

"Oi Prussia, you zoned out. Are you okay? Don't tell me that you're already drunk." England looked with worried eyes, face flushed probably starting to get drunk, tie untied, two buttons of the shirt are opened.

"Wha-what!? Of course not, the awesome me is never drunk! Waiter, give me another!" He shouted then proceeded to drink the rest of his pint. After a few rounds of drinking, they both got slightly drunk and proceeded to talk with each other.

"Americaaaa...Whyy didd you leaave me! I took care of you! Hic hic." England sobbed.

"You should just accept it Eyeebrowss! Look at West! He thinkkss I'm a burdeen, and i'm not!"

"You are a burden! And itss your fault Americaa wins!"

"Yeaah, it was AWESOME! The kid didn't evenn kno ho to uzee the bayonet! I gavee him a spanking!"

"How dare you hit deer Americ!"

"He's soo fat evenn back then! He movess soo slow, what did you even fed him!?"

"He's nott fat! He alwayss refusses to eat my foodss!"

"No shitt Sherlock! Your food gives me internal bleeding! Gott, crying for a kidd like him! You know what Francyy would say? You need love!"

"Fuck the frog!"

"Yeah! But seriously. It's been centuries, you can't cry anymore!"

"I cann if I want to!"

"Just listen to the awesome me for a while."

"Whut?"

"Okay! So...England, you wanna bet something?"

"It better not be somethingg stupid!"

"Nope! Doing this for your own sake! I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"

"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."

"Suree! Why not! Both of us will end up happy..."

_'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'_

"Cheers for this awesome bet!" They both clang their glasses.

They didn't knew that this bet would break a few nations heart, and they both passed out.

* * *

AN: Hello, this is my first fic. I pretty much half-assed the prologue. Anyway, I want to break a few nations heart. I'm pretty much a sadist! Recommend me some more nations that you want me to break their hearts, I'll try to break it! If you feel that its fast-paced, sorry! Just wanna show that England got Prussia's attention!

It seems that I need beta-testers/ people that can correct my work? I don't know how to search for one tho? Review and no flame? I suck at grammar, I know...


	2. The fight

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 1 / Day 1! Thanks for following my story and helping my grammar! I'm going to write much longer now, and each chap will represent 1 day. You can make suggestions so that the chaps will not be boring! Sorry if its ooc and lots of mistakes! (My Gramps and my mother were fighting. Its like world war 2 *sigh* Can't even think straight.) I'll continue my AN later..**

**I do not own Hetalia nor its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. (I might not write this again in the later chaps.)**

* * *

**~Morning~ 10 AM**

"Urggh..." Gilbert complained, moaning while holding his head, "My head hurts like hell..." He turned to his right side, not aware that he is at the very edge of the bed, and fell over with a loud thump. "FUCK!" He shouted.

A few moments later, his brother emerged from the door while holding a glass of water and a bucket. "Are you okay Bruder?" He handled the water to Gilbert who was laying on the floor, facing upwards and covering his eyes.

"Westtt...What happened yesterday..?" Gilbert sat up and leans on the bed, drinking the water in a single gulp.

"It seems that my number is in your emergency contact list(?), so the bartender decided to call me. And it seems that you drank a _lot_ of the expensive drinks, that's why my card has now reached it limits." Ludwig sighs before continuing again, "You both passed out, and I had to carry both of you to the taxi. After we arrived, I saw America strolling in the lobby and decided to call him out to help me. He took England back to his room. We both shared a room, so there." Ludwig finished his explanation.

"Ohh-kayyy, by the way West...Can you give me the buc-" Gilbert was cut off, because in just a sec he was hurling to the bucket, that Ludwig seems to know after Gilbert said the word 'give'.

* * *

~30 mins later~

After Gilbert finished taking a shower and brushing his teeth, cause vomiting alcohol is pretty disgusting and smelly. He head towards the *living room to see a plate of wurst and scrambled egg, a glass of water and Ludwig sitting prim and proper (with a new white shirt, black 'formal pants', blue tie and a suit, Looking pretty handsome in Gilbert's opinion ;) ) while reading his newspaper.

"What time is it, West?" Gilbert sat in the second chair and started to shovel his food into his mouth, while asking his question. Of course, Ludwig, who lived with Gilbert his whole life could understand Gilbert clearly.

"10:32 AM"

"What time does the meeting starts?"

"12:45 PM"

"Two more hours, but you're all ready to go" Gilbert said while rolling his eyes, while Ludwig stayed quiet. In that silence, Gilbert decided to remember about yesterday's event. It's all jumbled, and all he can remember is being impressed by the pub and talking with Arthur aka Eyebrows. He continued to recalled what happen till Ludwig cut him off.

"Why are you zoning out Bruder? And hurry and finish your breakfast, I'll wash the plate for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert ate his last piece of wurst, drank his water and stood up, putting the dirty dishes to the sink since its the least thing he could do, and returned to his room. Ludwig reminded Gilbert to get ready in about a hour which has been reduced to 45 minutes when Gilbert finally finished his breakfast. Which Gilbert decided to wear his regular military uniform (everyone else uses suits) and wasted his remaining time watching weird things on youtube, etc.

55 minutes later/11:27(due to Gilbert lazing around and moving too slow), they finally entered the taxi with Ludwig being angry and Gilbert telling his brother to chill out since they practically have more than a hour before being late. 16 minutes later, they finally arrived and while Ludwig goes preparing his paper, Gilbert decided to stroll around.

* * *

~17 minutes later~

After 17 minutes of talking to the workers in the building, he finally met a nation, make it two nations. England and America bickering at each other. One laughing while eating a large hamburger, and the other one face red with anger holding a folder. Gilbert, not realizing the conversation, decided to butt in.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" They stopped their bickering to focus on Gilbert running towards them, which Arthur responded with a red face, and Alfred with an amused look since Gilbert is pretty early.

"You guys came early! The awesome me was dying of boredom here! Did you come here together?"

"This git." Arthur pointed, face grumpy, to Alfred, before continuing again, "Decided to bust into my room while I was having my hangover. Since I've got nothing else to do after preparing myself, we ate breakfast and decided to come here." Arthur explained before asking Alfred, "How did you enter my room anyway?"

"Heh, yesterday, when I was walking with my brother-whoisitagain?"

"Canada!" Gilbert shouted.

"Yeah, anyway I saw Germany carrying you both out of the taxi, drunk both your asses off. Since I'm the hero and felt sorry for him having to deal with two drunkards, I decided to help your bro." He looked at Gilbert then continued, "So while your brother brings you back, I handle Iggy."

"That still doesn't answer my question. When I checked my wallet, the key card was there."

"Well duh, obviously I asked the admin for another copy!" Alfred said '_sassily'_

"Security this days..." Arthur face-palmed.

"Yeah,yeah. Anyway England. Do you remember anything while we're drunk?"

"Um, no...?" Arthur blushes.

"Hmm," Gilbert eyed Arthur suspiciously, but shook it off. "Apparently West told me, that I drank a lot of expensive drinks, and as much as I know which is a lot. The awesome me would never drink anything except the awesome German beers. Nothing can rival that awesomeness! And last time I got drunk because of beers, the total doesn't cost that expensive! Did your Pub just rip me off!?" Gilbert pointed at Arthur, "Or you lied to West, and made him paid all the stuff that you drank?" At this point, Alfred isn't interested in the conversation, since this is just going to be two old men quarreling at each other. He decided to leave them and head back to the meeting room while eating his hamburgers.

"W-what!? Where did you get that ridiculous idea!?" Arthur furiously exclaimed with the combination of shocked by the utterly ridiculous idea of Gilbert.

"Because the credit card has reached the limits and West now bans me from using anymore money! And now I'm stuck in this boring place with nothing to spend!" Gilbert complained, acting like a child when he suddenly gasped, "Ah, the awesome me now remembers that it has its involvement with some kind of bet! You could have started a bet about who could drink the most and decided to use the chance to order the expensive drinks! How could you, Eyebrows!" Gilbert ended his sentence in an exaggerated way. Like France.

"Don't call me Eyebrows! And just so you know, you started the bet! And it isn't about drinking anyway..." Arthur muttered the last sentence, blushing a little before being cut off.

Gilbert didn't heard the last sentence, so he continued accusing childishly.

"I call you what I want, Brows. And if your words have some truths in it, then it would only mean that we compete who could drink the most beers! But you could easily tricked the awesome me, appearing that you're drinking beer while you're secretly ordering those expensive stuffs! Then put all those bottles near me, making it seem like I drank it all! " Gilbert accused again. Arthur, who turns a bit grumpy if he is woken up too morning, his blood has been boiling because of America at first, ain't gonna take anymore childish accusations coming from a grown up man. He uppercut the unsuspecting Gilbert in the chin hoping Gilbert would be instantly knocked out and so that he could regain his peacefulness not hearing anymore of Prussia's voice. With the power and accuracy that he learned from his brothers, he hit it so hard, he swore he could hear something crack. Unfortunately, turns out Gilbert didn't go unconscious.

"You hit like a lady!" Gilbert retorted, rubbing his chin while wincing before giving Arthur a punch in the face. Amused by the fight that Arthur started, knowing that the british man doesn't usually start a fight, he didn't notice that another fist was heading towards his gut until it actually hit him. He then punched back Arthur in the gut too. Before it turns into a full fight, someone stopped them.

"STOP!" Shouted Ludwig, looking furiously. "Seriously Bruder, I could hear your voice from the meeting room! Stop acting like a child." He turned to Arthur, "Sorry for my Bruder's childish-ness. I hope there aren't any serious injuries."

"He started it first anyway!" Gilbert shouted while pointing to Arthur.

"Well, you started accusing me first for ripping you off with expensive drinks. Which I did not. And besides, your voice was irritating me, so I thought of knocking you out...It failed." Arthur grumbled.

"Cause you hit like a sissy, and I'm just that awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed looking proud, and Arthur looked baffled cause he was sure he exerted almost all his strength in punching him.

"Anyway England, you should head to the meeting room. I don't want to hear anymore childish arguments among you two." With that, Ludwig dragged Arthur to the meeting room, leaving Gilbert all alone.

"Such a party pooper, that West. Did I raised him wrong, resulting to that one serious brother?" Gilbert pouted while walking mindlessly, "What should I do anyway? West took his credit card back and everyone else is in the meeting room." He sat down on a chair and recalled yesterday again. Arthur told him that he started a bet about something, but what is it? Knowing himself, he was sure that it isn't something stupid. Gilbert remember Arthur blushing a few times when being questioned about the bet, so it must be something humiliating.

'...I..bet..just..a..week..' He heard a voice coming from behind his head. A week? It must be something easy to accomplish 'I'll give...a month' the voice of Arthur said. Oh, Arthur is doubting him! Pfft, as if he needed any extension, the awesome him could finish any bet as fast as lightning. 'Now Brain, continue to remember," and indeed it seems that the brain listened to him, not as clear as before but shocking. 'Not..years..could..fall.._love_..you.' WHAT! **LOVE!?** Don't tell him that his bet is to make this certain someone fall in love with him!?

Not to mention the 'not years' and the 'give a month' would give the description of someone hard to flirt with! Could it be Russia? It could be Belarus too? Oh please don't let it be Hungary! Curse his drunkenness and the bet really turns out to be stupid! The awesome one couldn't pull back his bet, he is just that awesome! Even if it means dying! Since Gilbert started it first! But why did Arthur blush everytime he talked/asked about the bet? Ashamed for betting knowing that he is a gentlemen, interfering someone's love life like its a game? He doubt people would come to Arthur to talk about their love problems, and asking Arthur to match them up. Merely shrugging, he decided to tell Arthur that he will still complete the bet, now what should he do in the remaining time...

* * *

~Break time/ 2 hours later~

Arthur finally came out from the dreaded meeting room with a headache the size of a giant. Really, what is the meeting for, if all the nations didn't pay attention to them and quarrel/sleep/threaten instead. He just hopes this break would be a chance for him to relax a little bit and make the headache dissapear, but fate is cruel and life is a bitch. He heard the voice of Gilbert calling out to him. It really felt like a dejavu.

"What do you want again, you git? Make it fast, I want to spend my time relaxing rather than talking to someone as noisy as you." Arthur sigh, while Gilbert pouted.

"Wow, cruel much? Anyway, I just wanna tell you that I won't give up at the bet!"

"W-what!? Can we just forget about it anyway!? Its a ridiculous bet!" 'Not to mention, me allowing you for it...'

"No way! The awesome me will not forget about the bet, even if it means dying! Besides if I take it back, it will show how unawesome I am! You better prepare the awesome me the winning present! Keseses-"

_**SLAP!**_

Gilbert felt the whole world froze when he realized that he has been slapped. Why did Arthur slapped him? Is that really how much Arthur wants him to forget? Or did he said something wrong that pissed him off?

"W-wha!?" Gilbert chocked out his word while unconsciously holding his red right cheek, shocked by what Arthur just did.

"So, you think that making _me _fall in love with_ you _is just to show how awesome you are!? You're just like that frog!" Arthur shouted furiously ready to kick Gilbert's 'Awesome 5 meters'.

Feeling the danger, Gilbert quickly said "W-wait!" while holding his free hand out in a stopping manner.

"What! Ready to say goodbye to your 5 '_centimeters_', _Kraut_!?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to be _you_! And its no centimeters, its 5 meters and add the awesome in the front! " Gilbert corrected Arthur sassily as if not realizing that his A5M/AFM is in danger. _  
_

"Excuses!" Arthur said and kicked Gilbert straight in the nuts, without noticing that people are wincing at Gilbert, some feeling pity, while the others who didn't are either cruel or disgusted at the bet itself.

"Arghhhh!" Gilbert shouted, hand holding his AFM with tears almost forming because of the intensity of the pain. No shit, the kick is stronger than normal humans and added the fact that Arthur likes to play football. But still sensing another attack, Gilbert quickly said, "R-really! I d-didn't k-know it was y-you who I bet! Why did you accept it anyway!?"

"I was drunk at that bloody time! Besides, I asked you to forget about that bloody bet! Now I hope you're taking back the bet, I won't give you a chance anyway!"

"Sure, I don't need to be given a chance, and I won't take back the bet. It will be more interesting and challenging that way. You'll fall on your knees because of my awesomeness, and won't be able to live without me in your life! Kesesese!" Gilbert said proudly and it's as if his eyes were on fire because of his excitement of this bet, only to be cut by the furious yet blushing kicking his A5M again.

"Don't be so cocky! Bloody Git!" Said the blonde, before walking away from slumped Albino holding his crotch.

And the last thing Arthur heard was "West, help me..." before there was a loud thump on the floor. (This would be perfect time to stop...T . T But...No!)

* * *

4 Hours later

"Urghh..." Gilbert grumbled, lazy to wake up from a nice dream he was having but eventually he wake up. Groggily, he tried to sit up but failed when his lower body refused to moved and forcing it have cause a shot of pain. Woken up from that, his brain processed it where he was. He was in a nice cream coloured room, with another bed beside him only to be separated by a table lamp. A chair beside him was occupied by a familiar blonde who was watching him.

"Ah, Mon Ami, you have woken up!" Francis said cheerfully while helping Gilbert sit up, "How does it felt, being kicked in the vital region?"

"Kicked...?" Gilbert asked, his brain processing slowly since he just woke up.

"Oh my, don't tell me that being kicked have caused you amnesia!? It would be a shame, forgetting our **friendship just because of that." Francis acted as if it was a really sad thing, and produced a handkerchief from his pocket.

Feeling annoyed, Gilbert's brain processed faster, remembering the things that happen hours before, so that Francis will not go drama queening all over the floor. Getting his mind together, Gilbert replied with an annoyed, "Calm your tears. I didn't get amnesia, so stop crying those fake tears."

Stopping his tears at an unnatural speed, Francis replied, "Oh Gilbert, how could you not believe me that I'm truly am worried about you? And its not fake, I'm just really sad because of what happen to you!" Francis ended with a smile.

Gilbert then rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. And shouldn't you still be having your meeting?"

"Well, at this time the meeting would have stopped deux heures ago, if it hadn't been postponed." Francis said lightly.

"Postponed? Why?"

"Because of the commotion you caused, of course. Everyone was watching it happen, and _Allemagne_ brought you back to the hotel. And when the meeting commenced, everyone was not listening, but was asking _Mon Angleterre _about the _foolish_ bet_. _Even Allemagne was not that focused, and didn't bother to tell 'SHUT UP!' as usual. What is the bet about anyway?"

Gilbert was secretly gagging when he heard Francis said 'My England'. The blonde didn't even bat an eyelash at the frog, but Francis dares to call England that. And what an irony it is, to hear Francis saying the bet was foolish but asked about it anyway. 'Could Francis be jealous?' At that, Gilbert smirk internally before answering Francis.

"Could it be that you're jealous?" Gilbert smirk

"Of course, I'm jealous. Because I have never experience being kicked as hard as that by anyone." Francis smiled a sweet smile yet, this time the aura of him changed to becoming something more dangerous.

Gilbert, of course didn't want to lose, so he replied, "Indeed I'm very lucky! Causing the behavior of what England really is to appear like that, his eyes sparkling with danger, like what he used to be when he was a pirate! I'm probably the only one who has seen them like that for a very long time!" His smirk appears clearly on his face, with his eyes looking at Francis as if challenging him to use another come-back. After staring at each other for about a few minutes, Francis finally breaks it with a sigh.

"Oh Gilbert, you're so challenging, but don't worry about breaking my heart if you became Mon Angleterre's boyfriend! After all, I'm the big brother of Europe! I'll support all my brothers and sisters in everything, including you Gilbert! Oh, it seems that I must be going soon. I'm meeting the lady from yesterday, Adieu!" Francis turned his back towards Gilbert, and walked away exiting the door while waving his hand signaling good-bye, till he closed the door.

\- To Francis-

'That Gilbert,' thought Francis while internally grimacing, 'Of course, I won't give Mon Angleterre just like that. I'm the one who have been taking care of Angleterre since he was a child, while that barbarian Prussian didn't even know the names of other countries! Angleterre will end up mine, after all I'm the country of Love! ;)' Exclaimed Francis internally, while swiping back his hair in an elegant and charming way. 'Now time to meet my Lady!' And he finally exited the hotel, and into the beautiful night.

-Back at Gilbert-

"Haah, it seems that not only I have to win England's heart, but to defeat the other competitors too..." Gilbert sighed tiredly before he heard the knocking from the door, and seeing the head of Ludwig peeking.

"Are you okay, Bruder?" Ludwig asked worriedly unlike during the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, West. Even though my crotch still hurts and I have trouble moving my lower body..."

"Should we go to a doctor?" Ludwig asked once again while entering the room and sitting at the chair that Francis sat on.

"Nah, its okay. I still have the ***healing abilities of a nation, so the pain would probably gone by tomorrow! See?" He moved his body, hiding the pain that he felt.

Luckily, Ludwig seems to be much more relaxed after seeing that, so he stood up and said to Gilbert, "Just for safety, don't force yourself to move around. I'll bring the dinner after this, and then you should rest early. If you want to go to the bathroom, just call me, I still have paper work to do. You can put the plates on the table, and I'll take it later." Ludwig instructed Gilbert clearly, and even though Ludwig doesn't show that he's worried, he actually is.

So to lighten up the mood, Gilbert squealed, "Aww, my little Bruder is worried at me! He's so cute like a bird!" Which causes Ludwig to blush furiously, and Gilbert to suddenly exclaim, "Wait, where's my awesome Gilbird!? I didn't see him all day! Did we forget about him! Westttt!"

Ludwig's blush turned to a frown after hearing his Bruder's childish tone. Seriously, his brother could act from mature to immediately childish /funny to gloomy anytime he wants. How Gilbert did that, he never could know. "Bruder. Gilbird has been sitting on your hair all day."

"REALLY!?" Gilbert shouted before touching his hair that indeed there's a ball of fluff on his head. Carefully holding it, he brings it to his eyes, to see a cute yellow bird looking at him adorably. With the squealing as loud as a ton of fangirls, he petted Gilbird softly while nuzzling his cheeks at it. He didn't notice that Ludwig has exited the room and entered again holding a plate of food.

"Gilbert, stop torturing Gilbird like that. He might got hurt if you pet him all the time, not to mention roughly. Here's your food, by the way. Don't disturb me unless its very important." With that, Ludwig exited the room."

"Hahaha, no way my awesome Gilbird could get hurt! He is as awesome as me after all! Right Gilbird!?" All he received was a loud 'peep' and somehow he translated it as an 'Of Course!'. Tummy rumbling a few minutes later, he decided to stop petting Gilbird and to hurry up and eat. After Gilbert finished, without showering or brushing his teeth, he decided to hit his bed.

"Gute Nacht, Gilbird!" Gilbert said, before in just a few minutes, he's off to dreamland...

* * *

**AN:**

***I once stayed at a hotel in Canada, that is not very Pricey but the rooms are big! And there's a living room and 1 tv at each room. I don't know about other european countries tho...**

****It is canon that Gilbert and Francis is not really friends. They have a negative relationship. Gilbert only acknowledge Francis' cooking, and when Gilbert demanded that Alsace-Lorraine be returned to him, France said that he hated Germans. But Francis knew a lot about Gilbert. I feel bad making Francis a bit of a villain here.**

*****It broke my heart reading the comic about Prussia's unhealing injuries! T_T **

**Hah, so tiring, aru! I must have made a lot of mistakes in the story...I hate Grammar T_T I wonder if its still fast-paced... Don't worry at letting me know, and I also have a poll relating about England's nickname to be called by Gilbert. Oh, I have the urge to read France x Russia or France x America fic. Its so rare... I also have another plot bunny passing through. I'll writing it later, cause I wanna ask you, who do you wanna pair up Prussia with in my next fic? Its about a famous supermodel that is thought to be in a relationship with a soccer player, named Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'll make a poll about it! Be sure to check it out! **


	3. Cook with love and diligence

_** The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**AN: Chap 2/ Day 2! Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading my fic, favouriting it, following and reviewing! Oh, and check out the poll on my profile please! Its important. Now lets enter the Hetalia fic, _The Bet_! KeseFusOhon.**

**Extra warning: Super ooc-ness of Prussia and the characters (for me. I dunno how about you) and the mentions of suicide?**

* * *

**~Morning~ 9 AM**

"Peep! Peep!" Gilbird chirped near his owner's ear.

"Mffff." Gilbert replied unenthusiastically which basically translates to 'shut up', turning his face into the pillow, while covering his ear with another extra pillow.

"Peep, Peep!" Still no response from the Albino owner.

"Peep!" Nope, Nada, No response.

Gilbird, was beginning to feel irritated by his owner, he was hungry for Fritz sake! Determined to wake up/torture Gilbert, he slipped past the pillow covering Gilbert's ear, not really close enough to the ear, but it could be seen from where Gilbird stands. With a big inhale, if birds could inhale, he chirped his loudest chirp. "**PEEP!**"

"Gahh!" Gilbert shouted, rolling into his back and to see Gilbird looking at him with those black beady eyes. "God! Why can't the awesome me have a nice sleep! How could you betray me, Gilbird!? My ear hurts..." Gilbert touched his ear wondering if his ear drum has been shattered.

"Peep, peep?" Which translates as 'What did I do?'

"Oh no, don't act like you're innocent! Cause you're not! You just frikkin disturbed my awesome peaceful sleep, you unawesome little bundle of feather!" Even though, Gilbert was pissed off by Gilbird, there's no way he could cuss at him. "What time is it anyway?" Gilbert looked at the small digital clock placed beside him. "Mein Gott! Its only 9 o'clock! Its so early! Gott..." He face-palmed at his horrible luck of having a nagging pet. Usually Gilbird isn't like this anyway! Could Gilbird be sick? "Gilbird, are you sick!? Why did you wake me up?"

"Peep, peep." Gilbird chirped, shaking his head.

"No? Then why did you wake up the awesome me?"

"Peep!" Gilbird replied, hopping near Gilbert and started to pull his shirt toward the door.

"Oh? You want the awesome me to go out of this room?"

"Peep!"

Gilbert decided that it's a 'yes' and walked towards the door, exiting while Gilbird flew around him.

-Living room-

Ludwig noticed the sound of the door opening and closing, together with the footsteps of a man. Of course, it would be Gilbert, walking towards the table with Gilbird perched on this shoulder.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder. Why did you wake up early today?" Ludwig questioned stopping his reading from the newspaper. It is indeed very rare to see Gilbert waking up in the morning, unless woken up. He would usually be up at 12 pm, to eat breakfast, return back to his room doing Gott knows what, and only coming out of the room to drink beer or taking a bathroom break.

"Oh, Gilbird woke me up with an unawesome ear-shattering chirp near my ear just now. It seems that he needed something from this room." Gilbert grumbled, "So, Gilbird. What do you want from the awesome me?"

In just a sec, Gilbird flew off from Gilbert's shoulder to land on the dining table beside Gilbert's plate of Wursts, Bacon and Egg.

"Oooh, You want to eat!" Gilbert answered, sitting on the chair. "Why don't you just ask Ludwig for it then?"

Gilbird didn't respond, merely looking at Gilbert as if saying, "You're my owner, so you should be the one who feeds me."

Gilbert just sighed at the silent staring gaze of Gilbird, and proceeded to cut a piece of his wurst to small pieces, small enough to not make Gilbird choke before returning to eat his breakfast.

After a few moments, Ludwig decided to asked Gilbert a question he has wondered since yesterday, "Gilbert, what is this bet about?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert questioned, before reeling his mind back, "Oh, the bet. Remember the day I got drunk with Eyebrows?" Ludwig merely responded with a nod and a frown. "Well, apparently I made a bet that England would fall in love with me in just a week." Ah, the memories of that day finally joined together and Gilbert could now remember it clearly. "Since he was druunk at that time, he gave me a chance to accomplish it. Even extended it to a month, but it's not like the awesome me couldn't do it in just a week!" Gilbert reminded Ludwig while waving his fork. "Unfortunately, I've forgotten about the bet, only to regain small pieces of the bet. The awesome me thought that I bet a hard person to flirt with to show my awesomeness like Russia, Belarus or even Hungary! And I didn't think about Eyebrows at that time. So I reminded England that the awesome me will not back away from the bet, only to make England think that making him fall in love with me is just to show how awesome I am, and that I will not love him as cheesy as it sounds!" Gilbert said furiously and winced, "And he kicked me on my A5M!"

"A5M?" Questioned Ludwig.

"Awesome 5 meters!" Gilbert reminded while Ludwig rolled his eyes, but Gilbert didn't notice it and continued, "Then he forced me to withdraw the bet! But of course not, I won't! Especially after given a nice long month to accomplish it, and not to mention Eyebrows is also a nice catch! He, then kicked me in my A5M again. And you know the rest!" Gilbert finished looking proud at his journey, while eating his last piece of Wurst.

"Do you like him?" Questioned Ludwig, he was looking Gilbert dead-straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Sure, why not? He was cool during his pirate days!" Gilbert shrugs.

"Bruder...Remember that you're dealing with the emotion that could make people suicidal as cheesy as it sounds." Ludwig said seriously even though in his mind, he was thinking that if his Bruder broke England's heart and caused him to do suicide, his brother may gain a chance to become a nation again. Its not like he's cruel, but England is one of the nations that dissolved Prussia, so why not? Apparently, his brother thought the same as him.

"Heh, West! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, Bruder. But even if you take England's place, People would only hate you more. Not to mention what his brothers and former colonies would do."

"Yeah, that would suck...Damn, I wished that I bet Russia. It's not like anyone cares about that sadistic ugly-nosed bastard if he died." Gilbert scowled.

"Mnn." Ludwig agreed, and silence took hold while both nations were occupied with the evil thinking of taking advantage of other nations. It was only broken by the sudden voice of Gilbert.

"Enough of the evil thinking! We'll save it for later! Kesesese~ Now my other plans of winning those Eyebrows's heart! Ah, I could cook for him!" An imaginary light bulb turned on, on top of Gilbert's head.

"What do you want to cook?"

"I dunno? His food? So that he will be shocked by the awesome version of his own food, fall in love with it, ask me to make it everyday and I get to brag about it? Like his monstrous Scones of his. It was practically charcoal black and it could move!" Gilbert shuddered remembering the moment that he was forced to eat it. He was practically vomiting 24 hours straight non-stop that day, and he couldn't taste anything for a week. His friends were practically mourning him that day! Urggh.

"Where will you cook it, and do you know the recipe?"

"Duh, I can cook it in the hotel's kitchen, and did you forget the internet, West?" Gilbert looked at his Bruder, as if he grew a second head.

"Just wanna make sure. You're sometimes forgetful. I guess you won't be accompanying me, Bruder?" Ludwig stood up, folding carefully the newspaper, and took Gilbert's clean plate to be washed.

"Nah, I'll arrive there during the break. So you better give me some money for the taxi, West!"

"Mnn." Ludwig answered, finished drying Gilbert's plate and was heading to his and Gilbert's room.

With that confirmation, Gilbert stood up excitedly, called Gilbird to follow him and then exited his hotel room, scaring the workers to tell him where the kitchen is.

* * *

-Hotel's Kitchen-

"W-wait, you can't go in there! Its strictly for workers only!" A random worker said, who happens to see Gilbert heading to the kitchen door.

"Well, this awesomeness can break any rules, so let me pass! Unless you want this awesomeness to report you and make you quit your job?" Gilbert threatened the man.

"N-no! Fine, just don't report me." The man backed down, and proceeded to pretend that he never seen Gilbert.

"Heh!" Gilbert smirked, before he slammed the door open and startled the chefs inside. "You unawesome mortals shall not question my awesome presence! Just be grateful that you all have been grace by this awesomeness, and have become a little awesome!" He strolled in like he owned the place, and ignored the chefs startled and confused look, only to observe where the ovens are. He walks towards one of the ovens, to check it if its in a good condition, after satisfied, he then proceeds to whip out his smartphone. He checked the internet for the recipes of the best tasting scones, and decide to list a few of the most recommended scones: Blue cheese and Hazelnut scone, Vanilla scone with Strawberry Jam, Lemonade Scone, Buttermilk Scone and the basic scone. Flashing a grin, he shouted to the chefs to find him the best quality ingredients from the recipes and give it to him. None complained because of fear and quickly gathered them all, true to their words, the best quality ingredients are gathered to not evoke the fury of this albino.

Gilbert notices a few odd things sticking from the others ingredients, and he shouted furiously, "What is this!" He pointed to all different kind of Jam, then a curious yet brave chef questioned, "You're going to make Scones, no? Then you should put Jams on it, so that it will not be plain." While his other friends shouted, "James!" due to his braveness in answering the scary Albino.

"Of course I know what its for! But it is not awesome enough! Bring me the berries, I shall make my own awesome Jams!" He answered, and a few moments later, he hummed happily seeing that all ingredients have been gathered. Then for the last time he ordered, "Now you guys shall leave this awesomeness alone. I'll tell your boss later, not to fire you guys because you all have done a great deed in helping me! Now shoo!" Then all the chefs hurriedly escaped the soon to be Hell's kitchen, but James gave his final words before going, "Good luck sir, hope your cooking will go well!"

Not minding the chef's words, Gilbert rolled his sleeves, then chuckled, "Kesesese~! Let the awesomeness start!"

* * *

~Meanwhile with Ludwig~

He just arrived at the building, and proceeds to walk inside only to be startled by the amount of nations seemingly to wait for him. Before he could even blink in shock, those nations are already questioning him.

"Where's Gilbert!?" Hungary questioned holding a frying pan.

"Did Gilbert talked about the bet!?" Taiwan asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Do you know what Gilbert is going to do!?" Belgium who seems to be a new recruit in the 'Yaoi Club.'

"Do you agree with the bet!?" Japan asked holding a notebook, his shyness gone to Gott knows where.

Ludwig was overwhelmed by the loudness, and he could see from the corner of his eyes Russia kolkol-ing like usual, only with an even more intense dangerous aura, France and America questioning England who only could cover his face as if ashamed. He returned from his observing to watch this hungry yaoi fangirls + Japan watching him intensely. To save himself, he sighed before answering what this fangirls want with a bit of lying.

"Answering your questions, I do not know the current abouts of Gilbert. I did question him about the bet, and he answered what you all already know. I do not know what he is going to do, because after eating breakfast and answering my question, he quickly exited our room going to do Gott knows what. I will stay neutral about the bet, neither disagreeing or agreeing. Now, could we stop this silliness and start the meeting!" Ludwig ended with a shout.

That silence the nations, then Ludwig sighed before heading toward the elevators with nations following him.

* * *

~Back to Gilbert~

"Verdammt! It got burnt again!" Gilbert scowled, "Well, this time I bet this time it won't get burnt!" He kneaded the dough while rereading the instruction again. "Hmm, '_Should be soft and sticky'_?" He touched the dough, it was hard and its stickiness was gone. "Ah! Come on! Fine, this will be the last time! And I swear to my awesomeness, it will be the most amazing thing Eyebrows have ever taste!" He reread the instruction, memorizing everything. He continued to create many different doughs, some mixed with nut, some with choco chip, some with cheese. With fires on his eyes, he kneaded the doughs with his awesomeness. After seperating the doughs to many pieces, he put it in to the pre-heated oven to let it cook for 20-25 minutes (**AN: Some of the scones were instructed 7 min. IDK which is the correct one**).

In that time, he used it to make Strawberry and Blueberry Jams, and he already created the whipped cream. There was about 40 minutes left till it was break time. There was pretty much extra time till then, he decided to make tea. He rummaged in the kitchen checking for tea leaves, and a thermos for it. He found a thermos seemed to be owned by one of the chef, shrugging he dumped the content out, which turns out to be coffee, then washed it. After that, the tea leaves, there was 2 choices, Special brew or Peppermint, he chose the peppermint because the special brew seems shady. Put the tea leaves in a sieve over the thermos, he poured hot water over it and the result of the water turned pale greenish-brownish. The smells was certainly mint though, he closed the thermos.

'Ting!' The scones were ready! Gilbert was excited to see his masterpieces! When he opened the oven door, delicious smell travel all around the room making Gilbert drool a bit. Shaking his head as if saying 'no' to his brain, he carefully took out the scones to a tupperware container that he found in the kitchen, he put it the wonderful scones carefully. Then, he took 2 jars to fill each of it with his jams. If Arthur didn't appreciate it, he would kill him without mercy, then share it with West and his Feli-chan, and maybe even Toni and Francy! Ohh, he was humming happily! And don't forget the whipped cream! He put it into another extra jar. Now there was 20 more minutes left, he needs to get cleaned up and wear clean clothes. Taking the tupperware, 3 jars and a thermos, Gilbert rushed out from the super dirty kitchen leaving unlucky cleaners to clean it up. He arrived his room in just a minute, took a shower and wore the newly washed cloth. Rushing out, he saw a large blue plastic bag on the table, with a note that says 'use it'. He immediately knew it was Ludwig. While thanking Gott for giving such a good little brother, he stuffed the foods into the bag, took the taxi money, and on the way Gilbert goes!

* * *

~The Building~

Exiting the taxi, he runs into the building with happiness. It seems that it's not break time yet. Waiting several more minutes, he could hear Ludwig's voice booming from the door, declaring that its break time. Standing up, Gilbert awaits for a pair of familiar eyebrows to catch his eye. 'Creeaak..' the door opens, just when he was about to look for eyebrows, other nations were coming out fast like they were chased.

Unfortunately, Lizzy (Hungary/ Elizabeta) saw him and shouted loudly, "Ah, there's Gilbert!" Then all eyes snapped towards him.

"W-wha!?" In less then a sec. the Yaoi fan club surrounds him asking questions and while Kiku and Taiwan (He doesn't know her human name) discussed about the unexpected pairing, doujinshi and about installing new video-cams. Others that he could see, Russia aka the Bastard was doing his KOLKOLKOL, Mattie and Kumajiro was staring him with sad eyes, Toni was munching tomato while Lovi was looking at him sadistically.

"Why did you make the bet!?"

"Do you like England !?"

"What part of him do you like !?" Now that's just pervy...

"Have you ever **** with him, or done **** with him !?" Okay, these fangirls are just crazy. He could see one of them drooling.

Gilbert tried to not pay attention, and focused on searching Arthur. Just where is that Eyebrows... ... ... ... ...Ah there! Behind Mattie!

"Umm, can you fangirls move for a sec? You'll see something much more better, I'll promise you!" With that the fangirls parted, while watching Gilbert intently. Gilbert scowled under his breath and proceeds to get nearer to Arthur. But then he saw Alfred and Francis crowding Arthur, pissing Arthur off. Not wanting to lose to the fatso and the frog, he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulls him away from them. Then the fatso and the frog proceeded to secretly glare at him. Gilbert, not wanting to be disturbed by those people, took Arthur hand and ran away. With the speed of light, he pulled the confused Arthur to a vacant room in a random floor. That's right, they (more like Gilbert) used the stairs and when they finally hear that nobody was following them, Gilbert found a vacant room just beside the emergency stairs. Pulling the paralyzed and shocked Arthur inside, he locked the door.

After calming their heartbeats down, England broke the silence.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" He smacked Gilbert on the head.

"Ow!" Gilbert winced, rubbing his head.

"I was talking to both of them! It is rude to just cut off the conversation like that!" Arthur scowled.

"More like one was groping you and the other was pissing you off..." Gilbert muttered, "Anyway, I decided to shower you with my awesomeness, so you better appreciate it!" Gilbert shoved the blue bag towards Arthur.

"What is this?" Questioned Arthur, suspiciously taking the bag.

"Why don't you checked it out by yourself!? Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed while looking proud.

Raising one of his thick eyebrows, he checked the inside of the bag while sitting in one of the chairs in the room. It seems to be the same kind of meeting room, only smaller. He took out with the order: The thermos, the 3 jars and finally the tupperware. Opening carefully like expecting something coming out of the box, he could only find the delicious smell of baked scones, with a hint of almond, cheese and even vanilla extract. His eyes went wide, staring at Gilbert who grinned proudly with his usual laugh 'Kesesese~'.

"D-did you make this?" Arthur asked as expecting Gilbert to say no, only to be slapped in the face.

"Of course! Awesome isn't it! Kesesese~! I did it all! Open the thermos!" Gilbert urged, his red ruby eyes glinting excitedly, wanting to see the reaction.

Arthur was shocked, no, beyond shocked. He didn't know that Gilbert could bake at all. Especially after seeing how Gilbert acts, he would think that Gilbert couldn't even prepare the ingredients, probably dropping the flour, slipping on water, hand burned from touching the oven. Arthur couldn't accept that Gilbert could make it better than him. Expecting that something bad would be inside the thermos, he opened it carefully just like the first one, only to be punched in the nose. It was tea, bloody Peppermint tea! It could be beer, coke or even rum, but the mere idea of tea didn't even passed his mind!

Reeling his mind back, he asked with an annoyed tone, "So? Why did you make this all? Is it to gloat infront of my face?"

Only to be replied with a happy "No! I was thinking about eating it with you! To grace you with my awesomeness, and make you unable to take your mind off of me!" Flashing a grin.

"You didn't put something in it, did you?"

"I dunno... I may have mixed arsenic poison, radioactive substances, brain paralyzing chemical and remnants of human flesh in it" Oli-er, Gilbert said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, as if Gilbert could get hold of that ingredients. Either way, he took one of the Vanilla scone, smeared some strawberry jam on it like its supposed to, and took a bite.

"Its...delicious." Arthur muttered, but Gilbert's sharp ears caught it.

"Of course, the embodiment of Awesomeness created it! Now I'm hungry, let me have some!" Gilbert took a scone, dip it in blueberry jam and cream and ate it in one go.

"Hey, you supposed to savour it!"

"I'm the one who baked it! Drink the tea!"

"Why should I?"

"I wanna brag my awesomeness in your face!"

"Why yo-"

**Slam!**

"Wha-!" Both of them said together looking at the door, only to see Alfred, Francis and the Yaoi club (consists of: The girls except Belarus and Ukraine + Japan)

"Ahahaha! Iggy, there you are! I've come to save you!" Alfred laughed heading towards Arthur, ignoring Gilbert.

"Oh mon Angleterre, how could you leave me just like that!?" Francis flipped his hair, while swaggering towards Arthur.

The Yaoi club scowls at the sudden interference of Alfred and Francis, but suddenly got an idea of a harem or a four-some! 3/4 out of them got nosebleeds and fainted just by imagining it. While the main presidents: Hungary, Japan, Taiwan and Belgium continued to video-cam the moments, and took extra pictures.

"Oh My God Iggy, did you make those scones!?" Alfred looked over Arthur's shoulder to see the tupperware and the scones that Arthur is holding.

"N-"

"Ohonhonhon, Mon Angleterre finally took after my talent, no? Why didn't tell me that you could bake after all?" Feigning hurt, Francis puts his hand on his heart.

"And you should've share it with the HERO! Hahahaha!"

"I tol-"

"Can I have some, Iggy!?" Alfred took the scone and immediately ate it with one gulp. "No way it actually tastes good!"

"Really America!? Let big brother have it too then!" Francis elegantly scooped the scone, dipped it in the jam and ate it.

Meanwhile Gilbert was staring in shock at the sudden interference of this duo on the floor. Alfred pushed him out of his chair, and elbowed him in the ribs, yet nobody noticed him. Not to mention, crediting Arthur for his scones. To make it worse, Arthur didn't even deny it! After all his hard work of making those scones, jam and tea, they credited Arthur. Not using his mind out of rage, Gilbert quickly grabbed the thermos, and dumped its hot content on the trio. The Yaoi club gasped, Arthur gasped, Alfred yelped and Francis screamed. It was satisfying to say at least, seeing their hilarious faces. But he won't stop, not yet.

"Hello, you unawesome bastards! I'm awesome and you're not! So piss off!"

"What is wrong with you!? My fabulous hair is now ruined!" Francis complained, wiping the liquid with his handkerchief.

"Excuse me!? You unawesome bastards just barged in, knocking the awesome me to the floor, almost broken my ribs and nearly inhaled all my scones!" Gilbert shouted.

"HAHAHA! Your scones? Iggy made it, so he can share it with anyone he wants without your permission!"

"Well boohoo then, you unawesome fatso! I baked the scones!"

"You, mon ami? I couldn't even imagine you buying the ingredients! And I've never even seen you cooked before! After centuries of being friends!" Francis ridiculed Gilbert.

Gilbert then smiled a sickening sweet smile. "_**Francis, my oh so dear friend. How did you think West could be alive now, if nobody could cook for him? How could he be as strong as he is now, if he was malnourished. Do you remember coming to our house, and we served you a dish that you complimented it to the seventh heaven? Well, it was Königsberger Klopse. And it was one of my nation's specialty!" **_Gilbert was so close to Francis, their nose were touching, and Gilbert's aura was currently the same with Russia's when he was utterly pissed. Francis's mouth as gaping like a fish, his body trembling and he was practically shrinking from Gilbert's deadly gaze and smile. Then Gilbert turned to America, startling him.

**"And you brat. Do you remember who trained your _filthy_ army camp during your revolutionary war of _independence_?" **Alfred and Arthur flinched when that war was spoken, but Gilbert didn't care. Nu-uh, not a single f*ck, "**Before Baron Von Steuben helped you, your pathetic people were practically dying from diseases, dead bodies left to rot, there were no tent formations, your people relieved where ever they wished! You used your bayonets to skewer food, but after he taught how to use it effectively, you practically won with just that! And I could list a hundred more of what went wrong with your army!**" Gilbert raged, then looked at Arthur, "And you didn't even try to say the truth!" He swiped his hand toward the tupperware that Arthur was holding, and it fell to the floor making some of the scones laying on the floor. Then Gilbert marched towards the Yaoi club, making them flinched in fear, only to pass them as if they weren't there. As Gilbert walked towards the elevator, the others were gaping at the sudden outburst of him, somehow learning to never piss the Prussian to that extent.

* * *

People's PoV (?):

People were glancing at the cursing albino man walking in the rain without an umbrella. Many woman have offered the young man due to kindness, or just wanting to flirt with the handsome man, but either way he refused. No one dared to really ask what's his problem, or if he needed someone to talk to because of his glaring crimson eyes. Weather the man is either crazy or having a problem, the people never knew the answer.

* * *

"Verdammt, I swear that tomorrow I'll break the bet! It doesn't mean that I unawesome, it's just that Eyebrows isn't awesome enough for me! Yeah, he's on par with that Austrian Priss! Not to mention that he's weak, and his eyebrows are so ugly! The one who's awesome enough for me, is just me! Only Old Fritz ever reached my level..." Gilbert grumbled, while heading towards the hotel. "Curse my drunk self, why couldn't I just bet Russia!? I could steal his country, and the new Prussia could immediately be the world largest country! And maybe I'll share a bit of my land to West, since he is such an awesome little Bruder." Gilbert chuckled, turning to a corner, a few more minutes before reaching the hotel. "I'll then protect Ita-chan from any danger! Then he'll be grateful to me and become my cute Liebling! Kesesese~ Unlike that eyebrows, Ita-chan could make delicious food and act cute even though he's weak! Ah! There's the hotel!" Gilbert rushed inside, and just realized that he was shivering from the coldness. Using the stairs, he went to his room to take a warm bath and sleep till he was hungry.

* * *

~Meeting room~

Ludwig could feel something wrong in the meeting room right now. America was silent, England and France was sitting beside each other but they didn't fight at all. The Yaoi club members didn't group together, working on doujins or squealing at a video in their computer. The other nations were also quiet seeing that the main problem didn't make any noise. So the meeting went well, necessary words were only spoken. Eventually, in the last 10 minutes, someone finally asks the jackpot question.

"Did...something happen to you, Papa?" Canada questioned, his voice no longer unheard since everyone was practically silent. At that questioned, France started to tremble and everyone was staring at him.

France suddenly wailed, "I've never been scared like this my whole life, mon petite Matthieu!" He sobbed, "I swear, Germany... I'm sure your brother is a demon!"

Germany glared at the sobbing frenchman, "What makes you say that?"

The frenchman didn't answer, only sobbing more. Suddenly Hungary raised her hands, "I have the video, would you like to see it? And that perv is just exaggerating!" She rolled her eyes looking at him. 'Seriously,' Hungary thought, 'They brought their own problems. I would've beaten them with my frying pan if someone ever interrupted me and Roderich's time like that. Which Gilbert regularly did.'

"Connect it to the projector, so we all can watch it." Germany ordered, and Hungary did it. And now they watch what happened.

-Time Skip aru!-

There was silence again. Nations were processing that video in their minds. Mostly shocked to see Gilbert angry to that certain level, but some were also shocked to find out that Gilbert could bake without making it as bad as Arthur's. Not to mention the tea and the jams. Ludwig was internally laughing at the other's reaction. He isn't actually a stick in the mud like everyone thinks he is, who could? He lived with Gilbert his whole life, taught, protected, raised, loved by Gilbert. He is the best brother anyone could hope for. He still can't believe people thought that Gilbert couldn't cook. He just wonders what Gilbert is doing right now. He should be going home anyway. Its already time.

Ludwig stood up, earning everyone's stare. "The meeting is now finished. We shall start again tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed!" Gathering his documents and putting it neatly in his folder, he is ready to head back.

He was heading towards the door only to hear a "Wait!" Turning his head to the source of the voice, he found himself staring to England.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly.

Unaffected England merely bows his head down, "Please tell Gilbert that I'm really sorry for what happened. I doubt he wants to listen to me anyway." He lifts his head, "Sorry for holding you back. See you tomorrow."

Ludwig just nods, and on the way he goes~

Meanwhile Russia's interest in Gilbert was multiplied even more. "Fufufu, Gilbert is so interesting~! Makes me want to _**own **_him even more! Naughty little Gilbert~!" (Oh crap.)

* * *

~Gilbert and Ludwig's (Hotel's) Living Room shortened into G&amp;L's LR~

Click! The sound of the door unlocking. Creak...The sound of the old door opening. Thump, Thump. The sound of footsteps echoing. Slam! The door closed by it's own.

"Bruder, I'm home." A deep voice informed. The voice's owner looked down to the carpeted floor to see remains of water making a trail. He follows it till it stops in front of the bathroom door. Opening it, the owner found a soaked collared shirt, normal black pants and a Prussian motif boxers laying on the floor. Sighing, he heads toward the Bedroom and pokes his head in. Surely, there's his Bruder laying face down into the pillow only in his new boxers.

"Do you want to eat dinner early?" He asks. The response is merely his Bruder raising his thumbs, showing confirmation. Going to leave his Bruder alone, he remembers what the blonde with green eyes told him to do. "England told me to tell you that he's really sorry." When he received a muffled 'Mfff...', he decided to close the doors.

And the pattern was the same as yesterday again. His Bruder ate his dinner and continued to sleep, while he retrieved the plate and washed it. Done with taking care of his Bruder, the man sat on the chair and continued to do his nation's work.

* * *

**AN: Gott, I finally finished this chap. Each chap got longer. T.T I feel like its too ooc. /Face-palm/ I think I could do RusPru fic if I want to make another route in here. Or a three-some? XD Oh! And sorry if any of you american readers got insulted by Prussia! He is merely raging! Edit: Damn Russia!**

**And check the poll in my profile okay? Its about choosing England's nickname! ^^ And sorry for my grammar!**


	4. Extra 1

**AN: On the later chaps, I may be updating 2 or 3 days longer than usual. Blame it on The Sims. And I wanted to pair Gilbert with someone else for a while, so this is my stress relief. IDK. Beware of the fast-paced, but it doesn't really effect the original story.**

**Extra 1: **

Situation: Gilbert splashing France, America and accidentally England (cause he was in the middle) with tea.

Result: Everybody was shocked.

~Now~

"Mon Dieu! My beautiful hair!" Francis sobbed touching his now drenched hair.

"Duude! Not cool! Now I'm all wet! And my clothes were new too!" America complained touching his Bomber Jacket.

"Ohohohon Amerique. _Wet_?" France asked pervertedly, pausing his grieve at his hair.

"Dude, not now!" America shouted, mentally face-palming because of the frenchman. Then suddenly Prussia interrupted the perverted conversation with some more perverted one.

"Kesesese~ Did I make you all _wet _with my _awesomeness_? Did it felt _good_? Kesesese~" Prussia appeared behind America, catching him off-guard, and whispered seductively on America's ear.

"W-wha!?" America turned his head quickly to see the red-eyed albino smirking seductively at him.

"W-what's wrong with you, dude? You suddenly poured tea on me and France, oh and England too! And now you're acting like this!" America glanced to see England, who is gaping at the sudden event caused by the albino.

"Hmm, I agree with Amerique for once, mon Ami. Why did you do that?" Questioned the Frenchman.

"Well, obviously I'm pissed, because this personification of Awesomeness has just been forgotten! And you just credited Eyebrows for the scones that I make!"

"No way, Mon Ami. I can't believe that you made this scones."

"Yeah, Dude. I imagine your cooking to be a looot worse than Iggy's!"

"Well, how about I demonstrate you my cooking, right now~?" Gilbert grinned maliciously at them.

"But there's no kitchen in this building!" America reasoned, a little bit scared by that grin but there's no way the Hero gonna show fear.

"That could be easily solved~" Prussia grinned, before turning to the nosebleeding Yaoi fangirls. "How about it? Would you like to prepare the awesome me a kitchen, so that I can demonstrate this guys?" Prussia wiggled his eyebrows.

The leader of the group, Hungary, answered while covering her nose. "That could easily be taken care off!" She nodded to Japan, who quickly dialed his phone and commanded this certain someone to install a kitchen, full of ingredients installed on this floor, at a large vacant room.

In just a minute, they could soon felt trembles on the floor, and could see a bunch of workers entering the room next door, holding working tools. Then after 5 minutes of waiting, China appeared, who then talked to Japan, and who then nodded to Hungary, signaling that the work was completed.

Knowing that, Prussia ordered, "Come on, you unawesome losers. I'll demonstrate you what this awesomeness could do." He nodded to the now nosebleeding Hungary, then proceeded to enter the next room. England, merely followed out of confusion and wanting to know how could Prussia bake his delicious scone. France followed while laughing his 'Ohonhonhon', seemingly knowing what's gonna happen and America followed because he is innocent and thinking that he could get some snacks from the kitchen.

The Yaoi club merely grinned, and when the rest finally entered the kitchen. They immediately closed the super strong iron door, and locked it with the key provided. Japan, then produced a laptop who watched it together with the group.

Soon they hear the moans of 'Ohh!'s, 'Ahh's and the shouting of 'More'. Everyone was happy that day.

* * *

**Omake**

After a few hours, Prussia appeared with a sly grin, and the rest appeared seeming normal, only with a slight limp and bruises on their necks noticeable. And the next day, news spread that Prussia was a nation once again, and weirdly, his land was combined from England's, France's and America's.

* * *

**AN: This is merely made for my satisfaction due to the rareness of this pairing. I love rare pairings of Prussia. Example: Prussia x England/America/ Scotland/ France/ Spain/ / Switzerland/Sweden (XD Please make one!)/ etc. **

**And my poll is still there, so answer it! Goddamn it, I'm fucking sleepy! And for people who also think like 'Sabilandako' who commented in the review, here is what I replied to her:**

**"Tis Okay, each person have their own opinions! For the dumping tea, since France and America is side by side with England, there's no way Prussia couldn't prevent England from getting splashed by it. And Gilbert was once a very powerful nation, the idea of war would sometimes pass in his head and besides, the allies abolished him, took some of his lands, and handed him to Russia who then tortured him and separated him from his brother. Who wouldn't be pissed at it?. That misunderstanding will be used for the next chap. Relationships always has its rocky moments.**

**And I hate grammar! T_T"**

**And I'm shocked that a lot of people from different countries read this! Let me list the countries:**

**US, UK, Indonesia, Canada, Philippines, Australia, Malaysia, Sweden, Slovakia, Iceland, Netherlands, Ireland, Aland Islands, France, Czech Revar, Singapore, Germany, Mexico, China, Peru, Austria, Vietnam, Turkey, Thailand, Latvia, New Zealand, Belgium, Hongkong, India, Taiwan, Italy, Japan, Brazil, Finland and Chile! Wow, that's amazing! And I'm so happy! :D **


	5. Bloody Scones!

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**AN: Hello again everyone! Here's Day 3 for ya! Oh, btw, does anyone watches Free! The 50% Off ver? Thug Nagisa is so funny! XD I like it more than the original. Ep 3 Breaking and Entering is my fav. I've also put a new poll, so check it out please... Last time, only 5 people answered..=_=" Thanks btw! :)**

**Can we give a lover not a loveydovey nickname? Like Eyebrows, Limey, or Sconey(XD)? Sorry if it's ooc or weird (And I enjoyed torturing America in this chap!)**

* * *

**Day 3**

"Uwaa..." Gilbert yawned, rubbing his eyes slowly. He got a pretty nice sleep today, undisturbed by Gilbird or Ludwig. Especially, he dreamt of the past when Old Fritz used to teach him how to play the flute. Its been a pretty long time since he got a real nice sleep. Normally he would get a hangover, Gilbird acting as an alarm clock, or Ludwig pushing him out of his bed and telling him to eat his breakfast. 'I should get this kind of treatment more.' Thought Gilbert. 'I could feel that today is gonna be awesome!'

Gilbert slowly put his feet off the bed and to the floor, sitting straight on the edge of his bed. After stretching his arms and legs, he got up and went to the living room.

"Guten Morgen West! And Gilbird too!" Gilbert said after spotting the duo at the usual table like before. One reading the newspaper, and the other eating a small piece of wurst from Gilbert's plate.

Ludwig raised his head from the newspaper, to see his grinning happy Bruder. He wonders what happened to him, seeing that the albino doesn't usually act this happy.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hell yeah! It was awesome! I even dream of Ol' Fritz!" Gilbert grinned, sitting down noisily on his chair.

'So that's why Gilbert is in such a good mood..." Thought Ludwig. 'I shouldn't talk about the bet then. It'll spoil his rare mood.'

"So..." Gilbert started the conversation petting Gilbird with his right hand while his left is holding the fork. Ludwig noticed Gilbert's voice seemingly to lose a bit of its cheerfulness. "You going to the meeting again, huh?"

"Hm." Ludwig grunted, not knowing what to reply otherwise.

"Sucks to be you, huh? Stuck in that boring place half of the day!" Gilbert looked at Ludwig, grinning, "Especially, when there's nobody as awesome as me to make the room awesome!" Gilbert stabbed the wurst with the fork shoving it into his mouth.

"I do admit there's nothing solved in the meeting room till now." Ludwig sighed, "I would assume the meetings are created so that our kind would interact and befriend each other. We could easily get allies if something would happen." Ludwig massaged his forehead slowly, already feeling tired even though the meeting haven't started yet.

"Yeah, like look at Liz's club! I swear some of them were enemies because one was jealous that the other got more attention. Now look at them, pairing their crush with another guy!" Gilbert gossiped. "They paired Toni with that brother of Feli! Isn't it crazy!? And you with cute little Feli! Kesesese~!" Gilbert stared at his red faced Bruder seemingly shocked by the news."

"W-was!?(T:W-what!?)" Ludwig stuttered, face bright red.

"Yeah! You were paired with Ita-chan! Believe that! Not like you can anyway! You need to pass Lovino and the awesome me first!" Gilbert joked while holding his clean knife as if it was a sword. But Gilbert's face suddenly turned into a grimace.

It alerted Ludwig seeing the sudden change of his Bruder. "What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Nah, I remembered seeing Liz holding a type of comic, I believed it was called a doujinshi... It paired us together, not to mention there's the R-18 sign... Gott, those girls are screwed up!" Gilbert complained, face disgusted from remembering it. He also remembered barging into that prissy aristocrat's house, only to be knocked out by those cursed frying pan of Hungary's. When he woke up, he found himself locked in a closet with the aristocrat. He was threatened to make some action, or else he won't be let out. Why not, free vital region to invade.

"*Sigh* I should keep an eye for that crazy club." Ludwig said while shaking his head. He then checked his watch. "It seems that it's almost time. I should go now." Folding the newspaper neatly, Ludwig stood up. He straightened his suit, combing his hair back one more time. He then took his briefcase and head toward the door.

Before leaving, Ludwig looked back at his bruder who was still sitting at the chair. "Bye Bruder, be careful and please don't make a mess while I'm gone."

"Of course, West! Make sure to not die because your awesome Bruder isn't there!" Gilbert waved, smiling. His eyes looking at Ludwig proudly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, but his stiff lips crooked upwards a little before opening the door leaving it to auto lock by itself.

Now... What would Gilbert do?

* * *

"Now what should I do..."

Thought Gilbert who was still sitting on the chair. He was staring at Gilbird who stared at him back as if asking him back. Gilbert sighed, there's no way he could sleep again. Even if Gilbert is an ex-nation, lazing around is not accepted by him. He should probably exercise or something, the hotel provided the Gym.

'Yeah..I should exercise! Don't wanna lose my awesome muscles! Kesesese~!" Gilbert shot up from his chair excitedly, almost making the chair topple down, he went to his room. After a few minutes, he came back wearing a Prussian flag motif t-shirt, with black shorts and black Adidas shoes. Gilbird, understanding the intentions of the albino, flew and landed at his master's right shoulder. Then the master took the room key and off they go~.

* * *

~Meanwhile outside the meeting room~

"Umm, Iggy? What are you holding" America looked warily at the thing that England was carrying/holding.

"What? This?" England pointed at the cake box that he is holding.

"Yeah, that..." America swear a liquid just fell from the box, and when it landed on the carpet... A hole was formed. But of course England didn't notice that.

"It's my scones of course!" England broke the news, looking proud at his hidden creation.

"Y-your s-scones!?" America stuttered, looking terrified. The last time he ate England's scones, it didn't smell this bad... And he sure didn't expel some ominous looking liquid!

"Yeah! I hate to admit, but the Prussian git actually made some delicious types of scones. So I ought to try it out myself! I went pretty good, I dare say!" England stated, then he looked at America, "Why don't you try one?" England opened the box, and America peeked at it.

'OMG, he created the jam by himself!' America shouted internally, feeling sick after seeing a jar full of ominous thick black liquid in it.

"I-iggy, what j-jam is it?"

"Strawberry jam! I accidentally overcooked it a little bit, but its still delicious. Here, try it." England took a metal knife from the box, scoop a bit of the jam (the knife melted a bit upon contact) and smeared a bit of it on the scone. America paled, his skin almost as white as paper.

"U-um I-iggy! I'm a-allergic it Strawberries! Yeah!"

"Nonsense! I remember you eating a basket full of Strawberries last week! Besides, I thought you believed that my cooking got better. Believing that I, not Prussia, baked those scones yesterday?"

"Well, my mind changed after watching the video!" America shouted, praying to god not to punish him like this.

Luckily God seems to listen to the fellow, and decide to help him by sending France.

"Bonjour Angleterre and Amerique! What are you doing?" France greeted them happily from behind, not seeing the scone.

"Oh, the bloody frog has appeared." England muttered, annoyed by the incoming presence of the Frenchman.

"France, thanks god you're here!" America shouted, tears almost forming on his eyes.

"What's wrong, Amerique?" France asked confused by the American. 'Amerique couldn't be so happy by my presence, could he? Ohonhonhon.' Thought Francis.

America merely stayed quiet, but his hand launched at a frightening speed toward the Frenchman's wrist. Holding it in a death grip.

"Ohonhonhon, Amerique. You couldn't hold back anymore, could you?" France laughed, before he caught the briton by the edge of his eyes. "Jealous Angle- Oh..." France paled at what England was holding, before thrashing his arm wildly from America's grip hoping to be released.

"How could do this to me, Amerique! I'm too beautiful to die!" France cried.

"What are you crying for, bloody Frog! And don't think highly of your ugly face!" England complained, holding the forgotten scone.

"Please Amerique! I'll cook for you for a month! Just release me!" France begged, and that seemed to caught the American's attention.

"Really!?" America's eyes sparkled.

"You bloody gits! Are you mocking my food! It isn't that bad! Try it!" England took another scone, and shoved the both of it to the duo's mouth.

"Nooooo!" The duo shouted, their taste buds burnt by the scone.

"What are you guys doing, the meeting is starting now-aru." China called, peeking his head out of the room, paling at the sight, then retracted his head back pretending to not see what just happened.

America and France was tearing up and in the speed of light, they went to the toilet to puke their insides out.

England rolled his eyes at the behavior of the two, before asking himself 'It couldn't be that bad, could it?" He looked at the scones, and eventually head for the meeting room.

* * *

~Gym~

Gilbert was sweating hard, his shirt was entirely soaked wet, his towel was wet, his hair is wet, his muscles are aching. He spent a good 4 hours in the gym, doing awesome exercises. Some people were watching him, shocked or amused by his stamina and strength (or maybe his handsome looks ;) ) Even though he has less muscles, he could lift weights that Ludwig would categorize it as super heavy.

'I'm just that awesome! Kesesese~!' Gilbert laugh internally, before deciding that he should return back to his room now. He went back to his room, took a shower, dumps his sweaty shirt, pants, socks and towel and even then Ludwig hasn't return back yet.

"West is probably with Ita-chan. I wish Ita-chan would hang out with the awesome me more.." Gilbert pouted, remembering the cute little Italy who sometimes says 'Ve~!' or 'Pasta~!' out of nowhere. He wished he could bear hug Italy right now!

**Ding Dong~**

"Oh! Is it Ita-chan!? Could Gott listened to me!?" Gilbert waltz towards the door and happily(stupidly) opened the door, hoping it was Italy.

"...Oh, it's you Eyebrows." Gilbert pouted, not really expecting Eyebrows to come over.

"What? You expect someone else?" Arthur raised his brows.

"Of course! Like Ita-chan or West!"

"Oh, I saw Italy dragging Germany somewhere else after the meeting ended."

"Dammit West! Anyway, what are you doing here?" Gilbert folded his hand, waiting for a response.

"I came to give you something..." Arthur mumbled the last part, while showing Gilbert the cake box.

"Scheiße! What the fick is that!" Gilbert looked at the box warily, seeing a black aura coming out from the box.

"Scones." Arthur deadpanned, looking at Gilbert.

"No way! I bet it's radioactive weapon that you just created!"

"Idiot, if this is a radioactive weapon, I would get harmed too." Arthur stared at Gilbert ridiculously.

"Then, what's with the black aura coming from the box!"

"It's probably the steam. Still warm from the oven?" Arthur shrugged, even though the scones were out from the oven since morning. Maybe its the cake box? "Just let me in, would you?"

"Fine! But don't put the box on the table first!" Gilbert opened the door wide, letting Arthur in, before locking the door back. Gilbert then went to take 2 piles of newspaper, stack it together and finally putting the box on it.

Arthur chose not to question the albino's action, merely thinking that he is crazy before shrugging it off to sit on one of the chairs.

Gilbert followed sitting on the chair after making a pot of tea for both of them.

"Oh? Who knew you like tea."

"I'm neutral about it, and I thought having a British guest means serving them tea?"

"Hm..." Arthur sipped his tea, "Not bad."

"Of course! I'm just that awesome! So why did you make those scones? Planning to have revenge and kill me?" Gilbert asked, hesitant to open the box.

"Revenge, of course. I'm showing you, that I too can make some delicious scones."

"Delicious my ass..." Muttered Gilbert, "And shouldn't I be the one who should have revenge on you?"

"What? The problem I'm not telling that the scones were not mine? Well, I did told them that I'm not the maker, but those gits always cut me off."

"I don't believe you. My awesome ears would have heard you speak."

"You would hear me if those gits didn't stop me from saying it. And I've got the proof." Arthur showed Gilbert a CD on a transparent case.

"What's that?"

"Remember those girls videoing the whole thing? Well, during the meeting, the frog broke down crying about how scary you are. Hungary then said that the frog is just exaggerating and showed them the video." Arthur explained, "I'll prove you that I did try to explain it to them. If I'm correct, then I'll ask you to eat my scones that you're oh so terrified of."

"But if the awesome me is correct, I'll ask you to shave those eyebrows of yours!"

Arthur merely rolled his eyes, accepting the bet because he was sure he is correct. (He already make sure of it.)

Gilbert grinned maliciously, imagining England with thin eyebrows or no eyebrows at all. He rushed into his room to take his laptop, and returned in just a sec.

"Okay! Let's watch this Scheiße!

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!" Gilbert wailed, afraid of his soon to be fate.

"I told you that I'm correct! Now eat the scones!" Arthur ordered while smiling an evil smile.

"Just one, kay!? Please!" Screw Gilbert's awesomeness, it doesn't mean a thing if he's dead!

"Hmm..." Arthur puts his hand to his chin, rubbing them as if he's thinking. "No, two. You poured tea on me yesterday!"

"But, you ate my scones!" Gilbert tried to lessen the punishment.

"Nope, two."

"Fine! If I'm dead, I'm going to haunt you for life!"

"My scones aren't that bad!"

While they were bickering, Ludwig arrived back from Gott knows where.

"England, what are you doing here?" Ludwig stared confused at the situation.

"I'm proving that I'm correct!" Arthur explained, holding a black lump covered in a foul smelling liquid.

"He's trying to kill me by shoving two pieces of the so-called scones of his!" Gilbert shouted, eyes wide with fear from looking at the scone.

"You poured hot tea on me yesterday for a stupid excuse!"

"I didn't mean to pour you with it!"

"Lies!" Arthur tried to shove those scones into Gilbert's mouth, only to be blocked by Gilbert's hand.

"West! Help me!" Gilbert plead.

Ludwig was still staring at the situation. Shaking his head, Ludwig says, "I don't know what's going on. But England isn't usually like this (Lies!), so I would think that you did something that you deserve. But England, can you limit it to just one?" Ludwig tried to help his Bruder, because England's scone are really nasty and he would believe that eating two pieces of those scone would send Gilbert to Heaven/Hell. And he didn't want to lose his Bruder yet.

"Be happy that I decided to listen to your brother, you git!"

"Fine! The awesome me cou-" Gilbert was cut off from his speech, due to Arthur shoving his scone to Gilbert's mouth. (He secretly added more jam on this one to make up for the second.

Ludwig winced at the sight, his hands flying automatically to his eyes, covering the horribly sight.

Gilbert's reaction of digesting the scone was scary. He immediately swallowed it, so that he wouldn't taste it but the taste still broke through. Then Gilbert went to the sink to drink and clean the taste off of his tongue. He coughed a little bit, his skin turns to pale and sweaty. He then proceeded to tell that he was nauseous. Arthur merely looked insulted at the reaction of Gilbert, but was also shocked. Gilbert then proceeded to go to the bedroom, but after a few minutes, they heard another slamming of another door. Possibly the bathroom, and after waiting a few minutes more, they couldn't hear anymore noise.

Arthur chuckled nervously, while Ludwig just wondered how horribly could the scone be.

Ludwig coughed to break the silence, "It seems that my Bruder now needs attention, and I believe that you have nothing else important in this room. Not to be rude or anything, but since I'll be busy, I can't attend to your needs or anything." Awkward...

Arthur blinked, pulling his mind from what happened. And without another word, he closed the cake box back, carried it and awkwardly exited the room.

After seeing Arthur awkwardly exit the room, Ludwig walked to the other room to see nobody was there and to hear a voice coughing loudly. Worried, Ludwig slowly opened the bathroom door to see Gilbert kneeling on the floor, punching his stomach to make the remains of the scone go upwards while puking the other remains of the scone. His skin sweaty and pale, and the eyes dull.

Ludwig sighed, before kneeling to help his brother. He knows that none of them is going to sleep tonight...

* * *

**Omake**

Arthur looked at his scones warily at his room. "It couldn't be that _bad_, could it?" He took a bite at the scone, to find the taste normal.

Suddenly Scotland slammed the door, "A'm hungry! Is that food?" He strolled next to Arthur, asking him. "Did you bake this?"

"Y-yes."

Scotland shrugged and merely scoop one of the scones, slather it with the strawberry jam (Black Liquid) and took a bite.

"H-how is it?" Arthur asked, afraid that his brother's reaction would be like Gilbert's.

"Meh, a wee burnt, but it still tastes guid." Ruffling Arthur's head for a sec, Scotland went back to his room.

Smiling internally, England was convinced once more that his cooking isn't that bad. Oh how wrong he is...

(**AN: You could think this as canon for the fic. Or just a separate short fic. Btw, England lives in his house, not a hotel. Maybe I'll make a ScotEng fic. Huehuehue.)**

* * *

**Yo! I dunno why I put that note separated from this! This fic is a little bit shorter than usual, I dunno why. I must be a sadist, because I was smiling wide when writing America/France/Prussia being forced to eat the scone. I must say, I never eat scone. I wonder what it tastes like? I decided to put a little bit accent for Scotland, he is just that awesome! Sorry Gil! (Idea for a ScotPru fic!) **

**I'm confused by the list of countries who read this. Europe? Like the whole Europe? And there's Russian Federation. - The name is bad ass.**

**See ya later, in a week maybe? And review plz! RnR! Review and ? Idk.**

**Kesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese~! World Twinkle~~~~! **


	6. Porridge, Pasta sauce and Maple Syrup!

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

Hello! And welcome to the next chap! **IMPORTANT!**= Can someone be a kind person, and tell me what's the name of the position if a knight is appointed to guard a prince/king/queen/etc. I've totally don't know the name of positions in military/knight ranking -_-" And are you guys excited for World Twinkle!? Hope they animate Davie and the strip where Prussia's hand got hurt! (T.T) I'm wishing for new character songs! X) (I wonder if the characters going to be even more sparkly?).

And apparently since my family thought I was lazy, they were so happy that 'm writing. Then my Grandpa, an Editor, said that he would like to see my work and if I could, print them. I wonder how they would react if I'm writing a yaoi fic or a lemon! XDD Heartattack for sure.

Warning: May have some Ooc-ness.

* * *

**Morning**

Ludwig knows that he's currently sporting dark circles around his eyes. He couldn't sleep at all, his Bruder has been vomiting and sweating since the moments he ate England's scone. To make it worse, there isn't a close 24 hour Pharmacy shop around here, and he couldn't leave Gilbert for even a sec in fear that he will even vomit some blood. Gilbert was too proud to go to the hospital, on his death bed just because of a single scone.

And he still needs to go to the meeting today. Ludwig sighed walking to Gilbert's and his room holding a hot porridge that he ordered the hotel's chef to make. Just when his Bruder's stomach is beginning to calm down, he sure hopes the porridge doesn't make the stomach berserk again.

"Bruder, the porridge is here."

"I don't want to eat..." Gilbert whined, covering his face with the pillow.

"You need to, or else your body will not recover from the illness..."

"Illness? Yeah right, I was poisoned! That was clearly attempted murder, and Eyebrows knows it too!" Gilbert's glaring eyes peeked from behind the pillow.

"But still Bruder, you need to eat. Just like any other day, you ate the breakfast."

"Come on Luddy...You could keep it hot, and I'll just eat it for lunch. How about in the meantime you rest? You still got meeting, ja?"

"Regrettably yes. Maybe I should follow your advice this time..." Ludwig looked at the porridge once more, but caught Gilbert looking at him as if forcing Ludwig to follow his words. With another sigh, Ludwig walked towards the living room. In just a minute he returned back, and quickly rest himself to get the sleep he could get.

"Now that's my West! Doing what your older bruder commanded you to do! Kesese~!" Gilbert laughed before turning himself to his left side to continue his sleep.

Ludwig decided not to reply back to his bruder, and instead close his eyes to regain back the sleep he lost.

~30 mins later`

(Insert some german music as a ringtone)

Ludwig grunted, his hand sleepily reached for his phone on the lamptable. He checked it, and it turns out someone called him.

"Canada? W-"

"America's brother. Matthew!" Gilbert replied knowingly, which secretly shocked Ludwig thinking that Gilbert was asleep.

Ludwig processed the information that he got, "Oh him. I remember." Ludwig murmured before answering the call.

"Guten Tag, This is Germany." Ludwig sat up from his sleeping position.

"Oh...Germany..This is Canada, Alfred's brother.."

"Yeah, I know." Ludwig answered, internally pitying Canada for being able to be easily forgotten.

Canada seemed happy to receive the answer, "Oh good!" His voice spoke louder, "Anyway, Alfred and Papa seemed to got food poisoned, so they're both unable to attend the meeting. Perhaps the meeting could be cancelled?" Canada questioned.

"Ja, it sounds good. My Bruder also got food poisoned because of England, and my Bruder couldn't do anything without me." Ludwig sighed again, Gott knows how many times he done that.

"Oh my, Gilbert got it too? Maybe I should visit him after this..." Canada whispered.

"You don't have to. He'll be acting spoiled if you babied him." Ludwig replied, with Gilbert shouting, "I'm not going to be spoiled! Mattie, come!"

Ludwig heard Canada chuckled, but then there was a loud cough in the background. Canada then suddenly repliied, "Sorry Germany! Alfred needs me now, and tell Gilbert that I'll visit him!" Then there's the sound of a click and followed with a beeping.

"So what did'cha talk about?" Gilbert questioned.

"Canada told me that both America and France got the same food poisoning like you."

"Hah, Karma!" Gilbert laughed and Ludwig glared at him.

"And we both decided to cancel the meeting."

"Wow, Luddy! Ya havin' a break!" Gilbert laughed again.

Ludwig is starting to think that perhaps England's scone got side-effects on them, because Gilbert is starting to talk strange. While thinking that, Ludwig was busying himself forwarding messages to all the nations to tell them the meeting has been cancelled. While putting reasons for other Allies and Axis, he suspected that Italy would go to a panic mood and will cook Ludwig a pot full of Pasta.

"Wot ya doin, Luddy? Textin that long is for girls, ya know? (AN: No offense! XD) My bruder is no' a girl, right?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not a girl, Bruder. I'm informing the nations that the meeting has been cancelled." Ludwig turned to his Bruder to see Gilbert sleeping in a messy position.

"I hope the scone won't damage him permanently" Sighed Ludwig again, before he lay down on his bed again and proceeded to go to the dream world or maybe he'll end dreamless.

* * *

~5 hours later. Around 3 PM~

"Hmm?" Ludwig grunted, groggily waking up, "Wie spät ist es? (What time is it?) Scheiße, it's already this late!?" Ludwig immediately stood up, straightening his cloth and pant before turning to Gilbert's bed. "Brud-" Oh, Gilbert's gone...

Ludwig then heard a lot noise from the living room, and calmly (not) walk there.

"Gilbert!?"

Red Ruby and yellow Ember eyes looked at him.

"Ve~! Germany has woken up! Ve! Ve! Look Germany, I've cook a lot of Pasta!" Feliciano shouted.

"Ja! Ja! It's very delicious! And the awesome me has founded out that the porridge will turn awesomer when mixed with pasta sauce!"

Shouting ensues, and after a while a voice shouted.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS!"

Ludwig turned his head to see the other copy of Feliciano, only with darker skin (slightly tan), slight Green-ish eyes and the curl at the opposite side of Feli's .

"Romano? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Potato bastard! I can go anywhere I want!"

"What he means is that he doesn't want his and Feli's pasta to be eaten without them seeing it." Gilbert explained. "They wanted it to be complimented." Gilbert looked at Romano, "It's delicious by the way."

Romano slightly blushed from that, "Of course, its delicious! Didn't know that you Potato Bastards have refined tastes! Thought it all died because of all the potatoes!" Romano shouted.

"Thank you for the compliment, Prussia! And Brother actually feels happy too!" Feliciano hugged Gilbert tightly, while Gilbert blushed from it.

"No problem Feli-chan! And you can call the Awesome me, Gilbert! Kesese~!"

"Oi, don''t touch my brother, Potato bastard No.2!"

"You're just jealous that I'm being hugged by Feli-chan!"

"Who would be jealous by that, Bastard!"

"Ve~! Ve~! Fratello is blushing~!"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Luddy! Try the pasta! It'll blow your brains out" Gilbert imitated a blasting noise while pointing at his head.

"I hope not literally..." Ludwig sweatdropped, before settling himself on the chair.

Feliciano was preparing the dish, while Romano was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ve~! Here you go, Germany!"

"Thanks Italy." Germany nodded/bowed his head to show appreciation.

Just when Ludwig was just about to eat the pasta, there was a knock at the door.

"Ve! Another guest!"

"Oh, is it Mattie!? Hope he brings the awesome maple syrup!"

"A human?" Romano questioned.

"No! America's brother! You know, Canada!"

"Ve! Germany, there's no one at the door!" Feliciano cried in fear.

"I'm...in..front...of..you..."

Gilbert facepalm at the situation.

"Just come in Mattie!"

"Okay.."

Matthew then walked into the room, spotting a crowd sitting at the table. Romano squinting his eyes trying to see the invincible person, Ludwig who is calming the terrified Italian and Gilbert grinning at Matthew while eating a red coloured Porridge.

"Mattie! Did you bring the awesome Maple syrup!"

"Eh? Oh, yes." Matthew showed Gilbert a huge bottle of it.

"Danke!" Gilbert grabbed the Maple bottle, unscrew it and poured an amount of it into the porridge. "Oh, Feli! Can you serve Mattie your pasta?"

"Who?"

Gilbert pointed at Matthew, after a few sec Feliciano face brightened up, "Ve! I didn't see you before... Here, have some pasta!"

"Oh, Thank you." Matthew sit himself in an extra chair.

"I hope there's no one knocking again." Ludwig hoped, looking at the noisy crowd in front of him.

"West! Now I'm sure someone would knock again!"

"How do y-"

**Knock, Knock**

"See?" Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig sighed, standing up to open the door, to see a huge pair of Eyebrows.

"England?" Ludwig raised one of his brows.

England didn't respond, seemingly to think of something.

"England, do you need something?"

"Ah! Oh... I'm just checking out whether its true that Prussia is sick. Matthew also informed me that he will be here. So I'm just killing two birds with one stone. But its not like I care for them or anything!"

Ludwig looked at England, inspecting another familiar box that may cause another mayhem inside. Finding none, Ludwig let England in.

"Who is- scheiße! You again, Eyebrows!?"

"Is there something wrong with me here?" England asked, feeling a little bit hurt. (But he won't admit it. EVER.)

"Fick yes! Your scones have caused America, France and nearly me into a coma!"

"Is it true, Matthew!?"

Matthew nearly jumped in shock. He didn't expect England to notice him.

"Not really into coma...Just nearly meeting death himself." Matthew answered, not really thinking of his words.

There's another arrow to England's heart. He attempted to prove them wrong.

"Well, I (&amp; Scotland) ate the scones, and I/We turned out healthy!"

"Because your ficking stomach has turn into an iron one!"

"That's not humanly possible!"

"So does a flying Mint bunny!"

"Flying Mint bunny does exist!"

"In your unawesome dreams!"

Arthur and Gilbert bickered, causing the rest to watch them in fear/amusement.

"Ve! Ve! Don't fight, eat some pasta!"

"Just leave those bastards alone! (They have some sexual tension. Honhonhon.)

"Maple..."

Ludwig looked at the bickering duo. Can't he get some rest to eat his pasta? It seems so hard to achieve it!

"Enough you both!" Ludwig shouted, "If you both keep on being noisy, I'll ask you to go out!

"Lud-"

"Even you Gilbert." Ludwig glared at Gilbert who glared at Arthur.

Then those duo sighed and sat back in their chair. (The chairs were enough for them all. MAGIC!)

"So Matthew...How's Alfred and that Frog doing?"

"Oh, they're recovering pretty well. Still sweating but not vomiting anymore. The nauseous feeling also has lessened."

Arthur nodded, internally grumbling about how his scones tastes nice. Then a plate of pasta appeared before him, he blinked and turned to Feliciano.

"Ve~ I've cooked enough pastas for everyone. You should try it!"

"Thank you Italy."

"Che, now the scone bastards tries it out too!" Romano grumbled.

Arthur pretended to not hear those words and shoved (gentlemanly) the pasta into his mouth. His eyes widening from the taste.

"Ve~ How is it?"

"It's delicious!"

"So that scone bastard haven't burnt out his whole taste buds, huh?"

"Italy."

"Ve?"

"Could you teach me how to cook?"

"Are you crazy, Eyebrows!"

"Shut up. So Feli, how about it? Tomorrow after the meeting?"

"Ve...Sure!"

"The awesome me will join too then!"

"Bruder!"

"What West? I'd like to learn how to cook things as awesome as Feli-chan! Even though my skills is already awesome enough!"

"Whatever. I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Italy. And thanks for the pasta." Arthur opened the door and exited.

"Ve..."

"Poor Feli-chan! Teaching Eyebrows how to cook! Don't worry the awesome me is going to protect you."

"Oh its fine! But, thank you!"

Suddenly Romano stood up.

"I'm sick hanging with you Potato Bastards. Come on Feli, I don't want to catch germs from those bastards!" Romano dragged Feli by the arm leaving the room.

After some moments, Matthew spoke up, "Umm...I guess I'll be leaving. Papa and Alfred is still sick..."

"Sure Mattie! See you tomorrow! Maybe!" Gilbert grinned waving his hands, while Matthew exited the room.

Silence filled the room, they pushed it aside and decided to finish their foods.

* * *

"Phew, my stomach is so full with pasta to last me for a month! West, I'm gonna skip dinner!"

"Bru-"

Gilbert slammed the bedroom door, silencing the noises.

"Kesesese~! The awesome me hasn't check the internet for a long time!" Gilbert opened his laptop and began looking at his tumblr, youtube videos (full of pranks that the BTT did or something about Gilbird), Gmail, Yahoo, Facebook and other things.

While seeing his facebook, he saw that Hungary (Elizaveta) was online.

G: Yo, Lizzy!

E: What do you want.

G: Aww, don't act like that!

E: I'll act how I want. Now tell me your purpose before I go offline.

G: Kay! Now, do you want some Yaoi pictures?

E: YES!

G: I'll tell you about it if you promise to do what I'll ask you to do in the future.

E: Nothing perverted, but its okay if its about Yaoi or any other thing.

G: Deal! Okay, tomorrow Feli is going to teach Eyebrows how to cook. I decide to join Feli!

E: Arthur is going to cook!? I hope he isn't going to bring it to the meeting...

G: Maybe with Feli's help, he will be able to cook?

E: Maybe, and thanks for the information. You better make some action! ;)

G: Of course! ;)

Elizaveta is now offline

Gilbert is now offline.

"Now that the job's done, the awesome me is gonna sleep!"

"Chirp, Chirp!" Gilbird flew from outta nowhere.

"Gilbird, where did you go all this time!"

"Chirp!"

"If you're all this time here, why didn't I see you?"

"Chirp."

"I'm not blind! Whatever, the awesome me is gonna sleep. Gute Nacht Gilbird..." Gilbert laid on his bed with Gilbird on his stomach.

"Chirp..." Gilbird closed his small eyes too and followed Gilbert to the dream world. (And they both didn't wake up in the end... AN: JKJK, don't kill me!)

Okay guys! It seems that Gilbert has an one time use Ace card (which is Elizaveta) for the future. Maybe he'll use Lizzy to trap Gil and Artie in a closet? Who knows? And there's be a Gilbert x Feli and Arthur next chap (this chap too). I'll update soon again, and I've also got another Idea for a fic. I'll probably change Adventure to Humour and writing this makes me feel like I'm Orihara Izaya. No shiz, I was grinning all the time. And at some point, my writing style becomes weird, stiff, etc (Maybe for me?)

And review plz! I wanna know how you think about this chap, Imma not gonna bite! (Maybe...;) )


	7. Romantic spoon feeding turns lethal

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 weeks or more!? IDK, I've been very busy, travelling to Singapore with my mom. A test enter to the school, which I may or may not fail. I'm too lazy to learn math... -_- And we may stay here for 1 week to a month. Which includes going out everyday to buy food to eat, and my mom loves shopping too much, we could arrive at the hotel at 8 PM or more. And my legs are very weak, not to mention it's now rainy season. I rarely get sick, but once I got sick, even Flu lasts for months. *Le sigh..***

**Anyways, here's the story. **

**Warning: My writing style may become stiff or weird or not writing for a period of time. Also may contain OOC-ness for you guys, etc.**

* * *

** Morning**

"Nggrgh" Gilbert grunted in his sleep, turning to his left and right side. "Ng..." Another grunt slipped out, and a shout then was heard.

"Gah!" Gilbert opened his Ruby eyes wide open, immediately sit up while sweat covers his forehead, back, neck, etc.

Hearing the shout from outside the room shocked Ludwig, who was washing his face. Ludwig immediately wipe his face off from the water, and runs to the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Bruder!?" Ludwig slammed the door open.

Gilbert turned his head towards Ludwig, who was looking at him worriedly. Gilbert then quietly laughs his unusual laughter "Kesesese" which seems to relax Ludwig up.

"It's nothing, West! Just a ficking weird dream!" Gilbert grinned, thinking that it would make Ludwig shrug and go back to what he was doing.

"What did you dream of?" Ludwig narrows his eyes, showing that he won't just shrug it off.

"Oh, it's just nothing! I dreamt of the time that we were seperated, and that fat-nosed bastard seems to team up with England. And they both force fed me scones everyday!" Gilbert explained, shivering a bit when he spoke of the scones.

"Oh.." Ludwig spoke, but he was still watching Gilbert. "Well then you should take a bath. You're sweating all over and you could get a cold."

"Was?" Glbert looked at his shirt which is now wet and sticking to his body. "Welp, I guess I should!"

Gilbert stood up, and searched his luggage, finding a spare shirt to wear.

After finding one, he walked toward the bathroom, opened the door and shut it. After a while, there was the sound of water running.

Ludwig watched Gilbert until he entered the bathroom. Stopping his observation, he turned his head to his right shoulder to see Gilbird settling there.

They both got into an intense staring competition, which after a few minutes Ludwig sighed, showing that he lose the competition. But then Ludwig looked at Gilbird again.

"Please watch over my Bruder all the time." Ludwig muttered to Gilbird, who chirped back happily. Petting Gilbird's feather for a sec, he walked back to the living room.

**10 Minutes later~**

Gilbert entered the living room, hair still a little bit wet from washing his hair. Gilbird chirped happily seeing his master, and landed on Gilbiert's soft wet hair.

Gilbert sat on his chair, sniffing the wonderful smell of his wurst cooked to perfection. Drooling a bit, he ate his delicious wurst, and after tasting the delicious-ness, the plate soon became clean in a matter of seconds.

Ludwig watched his bruder eats his breakfast in such a barbaric way, sighing.

After Gilbert finished his food, Ludwig asked, "So today, you're going to help Italy teach England cooking?"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig weirdly, before a light bulb flashed on top of his head (Metaphorically)

"Oh, Ja! I almost forgot about it! Kesesese~! I thought that you were on drugs, West!" Gilbert laughed, while Ludwig internally facepalmed.

"Whatever. So are you going to go to the meeting?"

"Pfft, that place is too unawesome for the awesome me! And I don't want to meet that freak Russian bastard!" Gilbert grimaced.

"I'll just wander around here, and I already asked Feli-chan to message the awesome me when its time! So enjoy going to that unawesome place!" Gilbert stood up, "Oh, and leave some money. Who knows what that Eyebrows will cause, and we may need to be hospitalized!" Gilbert laughed, going to his room.

Ludwig just quietly sat there, thinking/hoping that England will not really cause them to be hospitalize. Gott knows he will be stressed, taking care of two big babies.

* * *

**Extra**

"Kesesese~! Now what should I do, Gilbird?"

"Chirp?"

"DS?"

"Chirp!"

"Cooking Mama? What is that, sounds unawesome!"

"Chirp, chirp!"

"Fine...I will try it out!"

"Chirp!"

* * *

**Ping!**

"Oh, Feli-chan's message! Hmmm, what does it says?

F: Ve~! Gilbert, the meeting just finished! We're gonna arrive there soon! Can you book the kitchen!? Please~!

G: No problem, Feli-chan! The awesome me can do it!

F: Ti Amo~!

G: Kesesese~!

* * *

"Kesese, I'm so awesome, Feli-chan loves me!" Gilbert chuckled, "But there must be truth in my words!" Gilbert rolled out from his bed, to the cold hard floor. Not minding the pain that his head got from hitting the floor. He stood up, got his room key and went out.

* * *

"B-but Sir! We've got to cook for the wedding party this night. And they're famous!" The brave chef from last time cried.

"I don't ficking care if they're famous and having a wedding party! It's a party and they're already married! So it's not like if you cancel the event, they won't get married!" Gilbert complained, while the other chefs are cowering at the corner.

"Listen here. You said that this couple is famous, right?" The chef nodded.

"The man works with the government and the woman is an actress."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, if they're famous, I'm more famous!" Gilbert stared at the chef, while he deadpanned.

"Really?" The chef said with a monotone voice.

"Ja!" Gilbert shouted, before lowering his voice, "I'm going to tell a high international secret that almost no one knows."

That caught the chef's attention.

"Don't tell this to anyone, or else I'll kill you, Ja?" Gilbert smirk while the chef gulped.

"You've heard that countries are personified, Ja?" The chef nodded, "Weeell, I'm one of them!" Gilbert shouted and the chef got shocked.

"Really!? What country are you then?" The chef questioned, still feeling disbelieve.

"I am the Awesome Prussia! The strongest country with an Awesome military! I'm the one who created Germany! No other country can make me their slave! I have invaded almost all of the countries's Vital Region! I am the personification of WAR! Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed loudly and chef looked both terrified yet in awe.

"Wow! My grandfather was a Prussian!" The chef said, eyes sparkling.

"Really!? Kesesese, then why are you here?"

"After the war, he decided to move to England. He told me that finding a job here was very hard, but he eventually got it. And stayed here ever since."

"Ohh.." Gilbert stroked his chin.

"Well then, Mr. Prussia! You may use this kitchen then, but please tell my boss to not fire me from this job!"

"No problem!"

"And can I ask you one question?"

"Sure!"

"Aren't you dissolved? Then how could you be alive?" The chef questioned and Gilbert inwardly winced.

"I guess I'm just that awesome! After I'm dissolved, I'm just here. I don't know why, I guess Gott still need me to do something." Gilbert shrugged.

"Oh, I think that you're really awesome! Anyway, I don't want to hold you back anymore, so I'll be going!" The chef bowed, and exited the room with his friends following him like chicks following the Mother Hen.

After everyone got out, Gilbert just leans on the wall and awaits the remaining member to come.

(The chef is still kinda young, so he still got the childish-ness.)

* * *

**10 Minutes later~!  
**

"Ve! Ve! Come on, Iggy! Hurry up!" Feli bounced up and down waiting for England to be in front of the kitchen door.

"Don't call me Iggy! And that person could wait just a few seconds more."

"Ve! But that name sounds cute! And we've got a lot of cooking to do!"

"It's just pasta!"

"Everything is going to be homemade! Except the pasta, because you wouldn't have enough skills to make it anyway..." Feliciano muttered.

"I beg your pardon, but what did you say?"

"Ve! Nothing! Come on, let's go in!"

"Fine..." They both opened the door.

**Creeak**

"You awesome guys are so slow!" A voice complained, their eyes still unfocused from the bright lights. After it was focused, they could see that it was a rather expensive kitchen. Marble surface, Expensive refrigerator, Specific ovens and complete set of cooking utensils.

"Ve! You really booked it Gilbert!" Feli hugged Gilbert while Arthur scoffed.

"He probably threatened those poor chefs." Hearing that Gilbert smirked.

"The Awesome me doesn't need to do that. The chef was my friend and he was Prussian!"

"Ve! Amazing! Can we cook pasta now?"

"Of course Feli! And be careful not to get too close to the Eyebrows. France once told me he cooked using black magic!" Gilbert whispered.

"Ve!" Feli nodded before turning to Arthur, "So Iggy! We need to wash our hands first!" Feli raised both of his arms as if teaching a little kid.

"Of course, I even know that." Arthur inwardly face palmed, before he washed his hands in the sink.

"Ve! Okay, now we prepare the ingredients. Oh, and we're gonna make Pasta with tomato sauce!"

"Why don't we just use a bottle tomato sauce?" Arthur questioned.

"No! That kind is not fresh anymore!. It doesn't taste as nice as the fresh one! So it's a no no!" Feli for once became serious and opened his eyes. (Shit's getting real.)

Gilbert chuckled, "Feli-chan is very serious in cooking!"

Feli closed his eyes again, "Of course! Ve!" He continued again, "We're going to do the tomato sauce first! And we need to use a Roma tomato! Also called paste tomato! It's the best one." Feli rummaged the refrigerator.

"I found it!" He puts a bunch of tomatoes on the table. "Then we must sort it out. We need the perfect one!" Arthur, Feli and Gilbert sorted it out easily because the chefs must have chosen the best ones.

"Okay, after sorting it out, we peel the skin!"

"How the fick can we peel tomatoes? Isn't it really soft?"

"Well, we need to boil the water and put the tomatoes in for just 30-45 sec, then we put them in a bowl of ice water! The skin will slide off!"

Then Gilbert searched for a pot, filled it with water and heat it, while Arthur searches for a bowl and while the water is near boiling then he puts the ices and cold water in the bowl.

Feli then dips the tomatoes in for 30-45 sec and transfer them into the bowl. Lo and behold, the skin slides off. Satisfied with the result, Feli continued teaching, "Ve! Now we remove the seeds and the water! Cut the tomatoes in half and scoop the seeds out! Then the best part that my fratello like is squeezing them!" The others decided not to question anything because Feli is practically the master.

After squeezing them to ruin bits, then Feli shows a drainer.

"What is that for?" Arthur asked, feeling tired that to make just a plate of pasta requires this much work. His way of making a tomato sauce is just putting a whole tomato into the mixer and all the work is done.

"We need to make sure that there is no water! While waiting the remaining water to drip out. We can prepare the pasta ingredients! Ve!"

Feliciano then lists off the ingredients that is needed and Gilbert and Arthur searched for it.

When all the ingredients are gathered, Feli removes the tomatoes from the drainer and into a small pot which he turns on the heat and wait for it to boil.

"Ve! Okay we can now start cooking the pasta! He puts a frying pan on top of the stove and put the heat to medium. He pours olive oil and after it is hot, he adds chopped brown onion, stirring it till it softens, then he adds garlic to make it aromatic.

He turned off the boiling pot of thick tomato sauce and adds a few spoons to the pan while adding another diced tomatoes. Then add in parsley, sugar, pepper to season the sauce.

Meanwhile Arthur is boiling the pasta in a salted water till soft (with Gilbert's help).

"Okay it's done!" Feli drained the water from the pasta, adding sauce on it and divides it into 3 plates. "Ve~ Taste it!"

**Here start's the branch.**

**1.**

At this moment Gilbert remembered something, Hungary have asked him to do some 'Yaoi' stuff.

Grinning at this, Gilbert asked, "Feli-chan, feed the awesome me!" He asked using his puppy dog eyes.

"Ve! Sure! Here, Ahh~" Feli took some Pasta and cutely put it into Gilbert's mouth.

"Oh~! It so delicious, Feli-chan! You're awesome!"

"Thank you! Ve~! Ve~! Feed me too!"

"No problem! Ahh~!" Gilbert grinned putting the pasta in Feli's mouth.

"Wow, it's really delicious!"

"Of course!" Gilbert grinned, before remembering that there's another person here.

He turned his head to see a rather shocked and a lil bit blushing Arthur.

"What Eyebrows? You jealous?" Glbert smirked.

"O-of course not, you bloo-" Arthur got cut off.

"Don't lie to the awesome me~! I know you want it! Here say Ahh~!" Gilbert raised spoon teasingly.

"I will not do such a humiliating thing!" Arthur complained, his blush going redder.

"Ve~ Iggy, come on it's fun! Ahh~!" Feli raised his spoon also.

Arthur seriously felt cornered by this duo. Surrendering to his fate, he said, "Fine *Sigh*"

"Awesome!/Ve!" They said together. Feli was the first one to fed the pasta, and Gilbert shoved the spoon into Arthur's mouth which nearly chocked him.

"Y-yo" Arthur coughed, "You bloody bastard!"

"Kesesese~!"

"Ve! Now Iggy should feed us!" Feli chimed, and Gilbert paled.

"Ohoho, okay!" Arthur said cheerfully, holding a spoonful of pasta.

Arthur fed Feli normally, and when its Gilbert's turn. Gilbert paled, while Arthur used his evil smirk.

"Come on, you git~! Did you think you could get away from the British Empire just like that~?"

"Your hands make everything taste bad, I just don't want to dirty my awesome mouth!"

"Really? But the pasta didn't taste bad!" Feli said innocently, while Gilbert not inwardly facepalmed.

"Gott Feli..."

"What?"

"Y-!" Gilbert got cut off by the pasta entering his throat while he was talking.

"Hahaha, eat that you git!"

Gilbert chocked, hitting his chest a few time, muttering a word "B-beer."

Feli was worried, "V-ve, Beer!? I'll find it right away!" Feli opened the refrigerator and searched wildly for a beer to find none.

While the so called Gentlemen merely shrugged and walked away from the chocking Albino.

Gilbert was losing air and the pasta seemingly stuck in his throat.

He soon fainted.

* * *

**Another Branch**

Arthur decided to add a comment, "It's delicious, Italy. But why does it feels like I didn't do anything?"

Feli sweatdropped, "V-ve!? Really, you gathered the ingredients, do the tomatoes and boiled the pasta!"

"Yeah, but I didn't do the important stuff. The main sauce!" Arthur complained, suddenly a light bulb flashed on his head. "There's still leftover pasta and tomatoes right? I just need to make my own sauce!"

"Ve.. Can I need to help?" Feli suggested, "Yeah Eyebrows, without Feli's help you'll burn the whole kitchen!" Gilbert complained.

"No I won't, you git! And I do not need any help. Just watch!" Arthur glared at the both.

"Okay..." Arthur murmured, "First is oil. Do I really need to use olive oil? Why not normal oil? Sunflower oil? I'll just mix those oils up!" Arthur collect a small bowl and poured a little bit of each oil. The duo at the back just sweatdropped and hugged each other, praying that they will not taste that horrible thing..

"Next is brown onion. Chopped, do you mean thinly or thickly? Thickly will be better right? More crunchy." He chopped the onions thickly before throwing it into the pan that he already poured the oil. Sizzling, he stirred it. "Next is 2 crushed garlic. Crushed? With what?" He decided to just chopped it up and throwing it into the pan.

"Now add the diced tomatoes and the sauce." Arthur turned the heat to low and diced the tomatoes, "I do not need to scoop the seeds out, a waste of time." He throw the tomatoes in and poured the sauce. Stirring for a minute, he decided that its already cooked. "Okay, done!."

He lift the pan up and poured it into a bowl. Taking 3 plates of pasta, he poured the thick sauce on it. The duo paled, to the colour of a white paper, Feli trembling and Gilbert sweating, gulping, wiggling.

"It's finished! Try it out!" Arthur showed them 2 plates of pasta that was covered with tomato sauce, thick onions and the smell was weird. Probably because of the oil.

"Ve...Do we really have to?" Feli questioned, looking at Arthur with puppy dog eyes. Arthur seems to not be affected by it.

"Of course! Come on!"

Gilbert pat Feliciano's shoulder comforting him. "We'll get out alive! We're just that awesome!"

"Ve, okay! Lets eat it in the count of 3, 2, 1!" They both took a gulp at it, their stomach felt hot, and they got dizzy. Gilbert smirking a bit, fainted his head on the table, with Feli following him soon.

(Choose which branch do you like! Decide and I'll go with that. I won't update if no one would give me their opinion, what branch do they want! Really, I've got 40 followers and like 5 or 6 of them actually commented! I'm really thankful for that! So minimum 5 people tell me which branch they prefer! Kay? Please, I need to know your opinion!)


	8. Notice

Hello! But today is not a story!

Don't worry, it's not bad news, but can someone just give me **1** more vote to decide the motherf*cking branch!?

Please, so that I can write as soon as possible.

No writing to do makes me bored!

Just one more!


	9. Normal for once

_**The Bet**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**So! It has been decided by the votes!**

**Branch 1 : 5**

**Branch 2 : 2**

**So it will be branch 1, fair and square! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

T'was a beautiful day, where children are excited to go to the park, and adults didn't have to go to work in a chilly weather. However for one guy, the whole week was bad for him. He got angry for the first time in a long while (He never really got angry to anyone, not as much as this time), poisoned, vomited, terrible sweating and now choked with no one to help him.

Well, there's Feli to help him, but he said the wrong word which was "Beer." If he could talk again instead of coughing and gasping at the same time, he would say, "Water/ Just Water will do!"

He didn't even understand how he could choke because of a piece of Pasta. Guess Eyebrows cursed him to choke.

The last thing he remembered was Feli noticing him resting on the floor, slowly his vision swirled, then there was black.

~While Gilbert was choking~

Gilbird chirped worriedly seeing Gilbert choking and hitting his chest a few times. Gilbird looked at the event worriedly, why did the so called 'Eyebrows' choked his master, and why did the other boy searched the trash can instead of helping Gilbert?

Not wanting his master to die, Gilbird remembered his master's little brother. Wanting to find help, he flew away to find Ludwig.

He escaped the room from a small gap between the door and flew to the lift. Since the hotel's pretty busy, the lift opened in a mere matter of seconds. People looked at the flying chick with interested stares. Gilbird didn't care at the stares he got, he just pressed his room's floor with his small but strong beak. After it opened, he flew to his room, and pecked the door a few times strongly.

About 1 minute later, Ludwig appeared. "Wh-, Oh Gilbird, what's wrong?" He looked confusingly.

"Chirp, chirp!" Gilbird chirped, his tone showing that its important. Thinking that Ludwig couldn't understand him, he pulled the end of Ludwig's shirt towards the lift.

Ludwig understood that Gilbird wanted him to enter the lift, he followed.

After entering the lift, Ludwig asked, "Is it about Bruder?"

"Chirp!" Gilbird nodded, if he could.

When they reached the kitchen's floor, he guided Ludwig to the Kitchen, who was then shocked by the event happening in front of him.

The refrigerator was opened and items were scattered everywhere, faint Gilbert on the floor and a crying Italian beside him.

Hearing the door open, Feli whipped his head towards the incomer to see Ludwig. Launching himself to hug Ludwig for comfort, he cried again.

Ludwig blushed a little bit, still not used to be hugged but he soon asked, "What happened here?"

Then Feli's sobbing got louder, "V-Ve! G-gilbert fainted when Iggy fed him! He choked and asked for a beer, but I couldn't find it! Ve!" Feli cried, "If I could search a more quicker, Gilly wouldn't faint! Ve! I'm so sorry, Luddy!"

Ludwig pat Feli's head awkwardly, "It's okay, Italy. But why don't you give Gilbert a plain water instead?"

"G-gilly wants Beer!"

"*Sigh* You shouldn't listen to Gilbert, just give Gilbert some water and he can drink some Beer later."

"Okay!" Feli took a cup of glass and filled it with water. He handed it to Ludwig who was crouching beside Gilbert.

Ludwig took the glass and slowly poured the water to Gilbert's mouth which could probably help whatever Gilbert ate to past through.

Gilbird seeing that his master is in safe hands, he nuzzled to Gilbert's soft hair, back to his comfy nest.

* * *

**Morning**

Gilbert woke up normally, no dreams, no interruption but his throat and chest felt hurt. Probably because of the hitting and the coughing. He felt that his throat was dry, so for once he rose up instead of lazing around on his bed.

**Creak! **The door's hinges or something like that made a sound, which alerted the other person on that room.

There sat Ludwig on his one person sofa, using his reading glasses to read the newspaper. Apparently, Gilbert always woke up before Ludwig goes to the meeting. Always had time to meet West in the morning.

"Are you okay now, Bruder?" Asked Ludwig, after his Bruder took a glass and filled it with tap water. (A/N: Are the water in England safe enough to be drank directly from the tap?).

Gilbert coughed, testing his voice, making sure that it doesn't break or anything. Then he answered, "Well I guess so?"

"Well good enough to answer me."

"Yeah." Gilbert sat on the chair, readying his fork to pierce the juicy Wurst.

A few moments of silence passed, which Gilbert interrupted, "What a rare thing to not hear West asking the awesome me what happened yesterday."

"Italy have explained what happened yesterday."

"How do you know that I'm in trouble anyway?"

Ludwig pointed to Gilbert hair, "Your bird dragged me there."

"Chirp!" Gilbird replied happily and boastfully that he saved his master's live.

Gilbert chuckled, "Kesesese~ That's my awesome pet! He's the second most awesome thing in this world!"

Gilbird chirped again happily, flying down to his master's shoulder to be pat.

Then the doorbell rang, "Oh, there's someone! The awesome me will open the door!" Gilbert skipped his way to the door and opened it, "Guten Morgen...Oh, It's Feli-chan!" Gilbert hugged the shocked but happy Italian.

"Ve~! Gilly is now alright! Thanks Dio!" Feli returned Gilbert's hug.

"Of course the awesome me won't be sick for a long time! So Feli, what'cha doing here?"

"Ve? Isn't today the last meeting day?" Feli looked at Ludwig who nodded.

"What!?" Gilbert shouted from shock, "Scheiße! The bet!" Gilbert placed both of his hands on his cheeks like the 'The Scream' Picture.

Ludwig also looked like he just remembered about it, while Feli looks confused. He already forgot about the bet.

"That damn eyebrows! So that's why he's been poisoning the Awesome me with his scones! So that I got a brain damage and forget the bet and so that he won't get a chance to fall love with the Awesome me as cheesy as it sounds! Hehe, too bad Eyebrows. The awesome me now know your tricks. And even though it's unawesome, but I still got three more weeks! Kesesese!"

Gilbert then run to his room, after a few 'Crash!' and 'Bang!' He got out from the room using his military uniform.

He then ordered, "Come on, West and Feli! The Awesome me is going to the meeting!"

Which Feli replied with his "Ve!" And Ludwig replied with a sigh and off they go.

* * *

**The Meeting place  
**

Gilbert ran inside the building, searching with his awesome eyes any familiar faces.

Oh, there's two! Roddy and the shedemon, Liz!

Decided to greet those duo with his awesomeness, he shouted, "Yo Priss!"

Which Roddy reacted with a sigh, and the shedemon produces a frying pan.

"Woman, you don't need to be that overprotective to that priss. And besides, I did you a favour!" Gilbert winked and Liz nosebleeds, remembering yesterday's event.

"Fine." She grimaced and lowered the frying pan. Hiding it to Gott know where.

"So Priss, still get tired after walking a few metres?" Gilbert grinned while Roddy huffed and wiped his sweat with his cheap handkerchief.

"Why it's so rare to hear the so-called awesomeness to ask about my well being. But nonetheless, I'm getting used to it. Even though the hall is uselessly long."

Then Liz innocently asked, "Do you need me to carry you?" Which Roddy responded with shame, "Of course not! I'm not that weak, that I need to be carried!"

Liz rolled her eyes, and whispered to Gilbert, "He actually wants it." And she then changed the topic, "So...What are you doing here?"

"Ohh, nothing. Just attending the meeting and all." Gilbert grinned.

"Aren't you banned from coming to the meeting?" Roddy asked.

"Oh Roddy! A party pooper as always! But Ludwig and Feli allowed the Awesome me to attend. You can't say no to Feli-chan, can you?"

"Well as long as you don't disturb Roderich, I won't hit you with my frying pan."

Gilbert put an arm on Liz's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm here just to disturb Eyebrows...;)" Gilbert reassured Liz, and she nosebleeds again.

She rummaged her dress pocket, pulling out a...small, as small as a dot black camera. She stick it to Gilbert's Iron Cross.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, you know...Spying?"

"Damn Liz, where did you get this things from anyway!?"

"The Yaoi fan girl+one boy club!"

"Wow, well the Awesome me gotta go! Bye Priss and Liz!" He ran away again, probably searching for the other nations.

Liz and Roddy just sigh and continue to wander around.

* * *

**BTT**

Gilbert wandered around again, whistling the Prussian anthem when he spot a tan man munching a Tomato while talking to a blond haired guy.

"Oh, Toni and Francy!"

"Oh, Bounjour Mon Ami!"

"Hola, Amigo!"

"Didja bring me your awesome fresh fruits?"

"Si, I send two boxes to Ludwig's house. Probably would arrive tomorrow! Do you want some Tomato?" Toni pulled a tomato from his pocket(?) And gave one to Gilbert.

"Danke!" Gilbert took one bite, "So Francy, you 'kay now?"

"Oui, I'm fine. My taste buds are coming back slowly. How about you, Mon Ami? I also heard that Angleterre choked you yesterday."

"Fine. Gilbird called West for some help. And the Awesome me just discovered that if you mix tomato sauce and maple syrup with porridge, it taste is hella good!"

The tan man looks happy that Gilbert thinks highly about tomatoes, while the blonde looks disgusted at the mix.

"Oh Mon Ami, you have weird tastes..." Francis sighed.

"Says the country who eats snails!" Gilbert retorted.

"Mah, don't fight." Toni calmed them down before it turn into a full-fledged fight.

"So Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Francis and Toni questioned together.

"The Awesome me is here to attend the meeting!"

"Eh!? I thought you're banned from the meeting!" The duo exclaimed.

"Man, aren't you my friends? You should be happy or something!" Gilbert grumbled.

"Of course we're happy that the BTT is complete again! But won't your brother complain or something?" Toni explained.

"He allowed me since this is the last day..." He grumbled again.

"Well, then we should go now!" They both went to the meeting room.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

All of the seats was occupied. Well...There's one, but no way in hell is Gilbert going to seat there. In the middle of Russia and Canada, sure he could sit there. But his body's self defense would wake up if he got to close to that bastard. And people would freak out if he suddenly cough out blood and lose 4 eyelashes, so there's no way.

And he could ask Canada to move next to Russia, but then people will look at him like he's overreacting or rude. So he would rather stand than sit.

"*Cough* Bruder, please sit down."

*Glare*

It seems that West turns stupid in the meeting room.

"Bruder, please sit down."

"No."

"There's a two sits vacant there."

"Mattie sits there, and Kumajiro sits in the other one."

"Wha- Fine, you can stand. But don't disturb anyone."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert grumbled, and the others look at him strangely.

So through out the first part of the meeting, He leaned on the wall and just stares at people. Someone shrugged it off, someone felt disturbed, Someone stared or glared back.

The first category was : Liechtenstein (She smiled at him once and continued listening to the meeting), Netherlands, Belgium (She winked flirtatiously at him), Macau, Vietnam, China, Ukraine, Greece, Turkey, Australia, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Puffin.

The Second was: Romano, Japan, Canada, France, Seychelles, America, Iceland, Romania, Bulgaria, etc.

The Third was: Belarus, Russia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Denmark/Spain (they used their bro code to talk to each other) and England.

He glared at Arthur for making him almost lost the bet, if the Eyebrows didn't extend that bet to a month. He used a code when Arthur and him allied together.

Once Gilbert was sure Eyebrows was watching him, he tapped the wall that he was leaning on slowly.

G: Oi Eyebrows! How could you choke the Awesome me like that yesterday! (An exclamation mark if he could put it.)

After a few moments of what seems to be Arthur remembering how to use the codes, he used his pen to knock at the wooden table,

E: You're the one who started it first!

G: Yeah,right! you're just too sensitive and unawesome, that you choke when you eat awesome foods!

Arthur glared at him.

A:I'm not sensitive! And, unawesome isn't a word!

G:It's a word for awesome people! And don't think that I forgot about the bet!

Arthur tsked, which made China/Yao think there's something that he explain that made Arthur 'Tsk'.

"What's wrong, Opium? Did I say something wrong?" Yao somewhat glared at Arthur.

Arthur blinked,"Wh-Oh, there's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking about my...annoying brothers, that's all! Do continue." He said gentlemanly, while glaring at Gilbert.

Francis and America/Alfred recognize that code. After all, he somewhat sent spies during the war and gained the information about that code. While Alfred learned about it, because of the world war.

Alfred barged in, just for fun.

A: Yo, Dudes!

G: What!

(change to E): Git!

G: Arthur! Did you teach him the codes!? How could you!

France decided not to join, who knows they will use the same code for some wars in the later centuries.

A: I'm the Hero! And dude, sooner or later, I'll know the meaning. I crack your codes during world war 2 after all!

Gilbert and Arthur glared at Alfred.

E: I'm out .

G: Me too.

A: No!

Alfred pouted, and the others reacted like they didn't even know what codes mean.

"Okay! Take a break! Be back in 30 Minutes!" Ludwig ordered, breaking the moment. And everyone hurriedly rushed out.

Gilbert approached Alfred who was approaching Arthur.

"Dude! Not cool!"

"Your own fault for barging in!" Gilbert scowled.

"Because the Hero was bored. And shouldn't you old guys be the one who listens?"

"That's because this Git insulted me!"

"I'm just saying the truth, Eyebrows. And the Awesome me doesn't need to listen to unawesome people. Whatever, I'm outta here."

They looked at Gilbert who was exiting the room with Matthew.

"So.."Alfred grinned, "Wanna eat Hamburgers?"

("No way." Arthur rejected, and he immediately went away.) -Canon/not canon in this fic. up to you!

* * *

"Bruder, why won't you seat on the chair?"

"West, since when you're this stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember that if I get to close with that bastard, I'll cough blood?"

"Hmm, yeah. Sorry. Why do you cough blood anyway?"

"Dunno.(Trauma?)"

And the duo walked silently to a pub.

* * *

"Ve? Luddy, where's Gilly?" Feli whispered to Ludwig.

"He went back to the room. He likes to get bored easily." Ludwig whispered back.

"So the next meeting will be in 1 more week. Where will it be?" Ludwig asked to others.

(Vote where will it be! America, Canada, Germany, Russia or France?)

* * *

Just when Gilbert was about to wear his Cross again, he immediately remembers about the camera. He took it off, and destroyed it.

* * *

Somehow I felt unhappy about this chap. Like there's something missing, or I'm making a lot of mistakes. I have a short memory, so I need to re-read the last chaps before writing. I think it turns into shit in the middle of the chap. *Le sigh* Anyways, vote! If you don't, Kolkolkolkol...

May or may not rewrite this chap.


	10. The planning with the mastermind

_**The Bet  
**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**Yo, long time no see! For 1 month, I haven't updated, sorry! You must either want to kill me or just torture me...I've been rereading Harry Potter and Percy Jackson! I'm currently escaping from school works, kesesese! **

**And did you see the latest strip of Prussia? He helped crying Romano! Aww, Prumano! I ship Prussia with everyone! Kesesese!**

**Usual Warning: There may be some ooc-ness! And the romance is starting from next chap. (I suck at writing romance, I should put this warning in the first chap. Teehee.) Shitty/ Bad fic.**

**Edit: I have edited the prologue!**

* * *

**Day 8 / 1/7**

**Airport**

**Ding dong! "Announcement! Passenger destined to London - Berlin, the flight will take off in 20 more minutes."**

"It's about time already. We should head in." Ludwig told Feliciano who accompanied them since his flight is about 2 hours more.

"Ve... I guess so. We won't be able to see each other in 1 week, I'm so woorried! Ve, what if you both got sick, then no one can cook for you! What if you got hurt or something! Ve!" Feliciano said with tears in his eyes.

"Kesese! Don't worry Feli-chan! We won't get sick or hurt that easily! Besides we got your awesome pasta enough for almost a week." Gilbert ruffled Feli's hair, carefully avoiding the curl.

"Oi Potato Bastard no.2, don't touch my brother with your potato germs on your macho hands!" Lovi scowled, wanting to hit Gilbert's hand off his brother's hair.

"Oh? My awesome hands are macho, huh? Kesesese! Awesome!" Gilbert lifted his hand from Feli and lays it on Lovi's head.

"Chigi!" Lovi jumped in surprised.

"Now you also get the Potato germs! Beware, you might turn macho suddenly!" Gilbert waved his hands like he was telling a ghost story.

"Fuck you bastard! Let's just go already, Veneziano! Those macho potatoes won't even die if they got hit by a train!" Lovino started pulling Feli's sleeve.

"Ve! Romano, 1 more minute!" Feli begged before turning back to the duo. "Here, make sure to eat the pasta or the rice ball in the plane! Airplane food is gross. And be careful, don't trip!"

"*Sigh* Don't worry Italy. I won't trip and get hurt. You should also eat properly, Pasta is not that healthy. Eat more vegetables okay?"

"Ve!" Feli nodded, before hugging Ludwig and Gilbert. "Ciao!"

"Bis nächste Woche!" Gilbert grinned, before entering the security checking and into the airplane.

**Airplane London to Berlin**

"Feli-chan is such a worrywart, isn't he? He should look at himself more. He cries when he broke something, runs away because a dog barked at him. Kesesese, sometime I'm kinda reluctant giving him to you, West. He's so cute!" Gilbert grinned, turning his head from the airplane window to his now blushing bruder.

"W-what are you talking about? I-i don't like him and I certainly don't swing that way !" Ludwig covers his face with the newspaper he got earlier.

"Aww, don't lie to your awesome bruder! I know you '_love_' him!" Gilbert teased, while continuing again in his thoughts, 'Even after you lost your memories, you could still faintly remember Feli-chan. Even though you forgot everyone else...' Gilbert smiled sadly, reminiscing when HRE woke up from his coma and he would told Gilbert that he recently dreamt of a girl giving him her broom. And he would sometimes draw a sketch of Italy but decided to stop since its silly to draw a girl from his dream.

"-der, Bruder!"

"Huh?" Gilbert's mind retreated back from the past.

"You've been zoning out, are you okay?"

"Of course! See! You're a worrywart like Feli! Kesesese!"

"Whatever...And do you want to eat the rice ball or the pasta first?"

"Just the riceball, I want to try Feli's one!"

"Sure." Ludwig pulled out the box which has 'Riceball~' written on it.

"Kesese, I wonder how it lo- Awesome!" When Gilbert opened it, he saw 3 riceball with Lud, Gil, Feli's face. "How cute, now I'm reluctant to eat it, West..."

"It's just a food, hurry up and eat it already."

"Fine..." Gilbert pouted, but his hand reached for the Feli riceball first.

* * *

**Germany ( A/N: God, I don't know anything about Germany except its history. So anything could be wrong.)**

It was in the peaceful, but not that quiet, street in Berlin. A taxi stopped in front of a house, and a white haired guy came out from it looking a bit drunk. He walked to the trunk and pulled out the luggages, while another blonde came out from the Taxi before it went away.

"Home again..." The blonde haired guy, aka Ludwig opened the fence door (so that the dogs won't run out to the streets.) and walked towards his old house. It's just like any other houses, 2 stories, with an attic and a basement. Meanwhile Gilbert was dragging the luggages and went inside after Ludwig opened it.

"Kesesese! The awesome me has returned!" Gilbert shouted, expecting his 3 cute dogs to jump at him. But he was greeted with silence. "Eh? West, what happen to the dogs!?" Gilbert cried out in worry.

"Hmm?" Ludwig answered, entering the house and hanging his coat on the coat rack.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"Ah, of course they're not here. They're at the vet, we left them there to be taken care of. Don't you remember?" Ludwig stared ridiculously at his bruder.

"Oh, right! The awesome me forgot! Well, I'm gonna go to my room." Gilbert drags his luggage downstairs to his room.(Prussia owns the whole basement!)

After inserting the key to the door, with the sound of a small click. Gilbert opened the door, throws his luggage to the corner of his room and lays down on his bed, tired.

"Oi, Gilbird. You here?" Gilbert mumbled, asking to thin air.

Out of nowhere, a little yellow canary(?) popped out and landed in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert slowly petted him while asking, "Did I even put you in a cage in the plane? You're like a ninja, Gilbird. You should act in Kiku's movie, kesesese..."

"Chirp!" Gilbird flew to the other side of the room, and started to move slowly like a ninja towards Gilbert. "Chirp..."

"Kesesese, Ja! Like that! Maybe I should use you to spy the other nations!" Gilbert planned excitedly, his energy replenished fully from seeing his cute Gilbird. "Ja, you could like observe Eyebrows about his habits and all. Not like the awesome me doesn't know what he likes, but there's no way you could fly from here to there... Ah, I also need to ask West about the meeting!"

Gilbert stood up and runs towards the stair, and went to the living room.

"Yo West!"

"What is it, Bruder?" Ludwig knows that when Gilbert seeks for him, its to ask some silly questions or beg for some money.

"When is the next meeting?"

"Next week."

"Aww, so I can`t meet Eyebrows for a week? Can't you hurry it up or something?"

"I don't think so. The other nations would have important stuffs to do, and we can't just quicken it without any reasons. And do you even have any plans for England?"

"Umm, not yet... But I'm sure my Awesome brain could think of something in a sec!"

"*Sigh* Like what, Bruder? Don't tell me you're going to choke him again or something."

"Invite him to a party?"

"He gets drunk easily, and no. I don't want to have our house messy."

"Uh, to the beach then!"

"If you want to freeze and get a cold in these months, go ahead."

"Goddammit, West! Fine, if you're so clever, go think of a plan!"

"A plan won't come that easily! And I'm not an expert either! Why don't you ask Hungary?"

"Oh, why didn't my Awesome brain think that!" Gilbert thanks Ludwig, which he replied with a grunt and off Gilbert went to Austria's house.

~Awesome teleportation skillz to Austria's house

"Oi, Lizzzz! Where are you!" Gilbert shouted, while waltzing into Roderich's house like he owned it. He walked into Roderich's Piano room to see the owner playing his favourite Piano.

"Oi, Priss! Have you seen your barbaric wife?" As soon as he said that, a sour note came from the piano, and Roderich turned his head towards the incomer irritably.

"You really have no any manners, don't you Prussia? You just barge into someone's house and call Elizabeta 'Barbaric'!" Roddy paused his playing and gave his full attention at Gilbert.

"Aww, I do have manners Priss! I just don't want to waste it on you, that all! And it's the truth anyway, Liz is one barbaric women." Gilbert poked Roddy's cheeks,

He immediately slapped it away, "Again, Elizaveta is not barbaric! She's just...overprotective."

"Yeah, right. By hitting everyone with her frying pan! She's brave enough to hit Russia for looking at you."

Roddy raised one of his eyebrows questioningly, "When did Russia looked at me?"

"Never. But I bet she's just that brave. So anyway, where's Liz?" Gilbert crossed his arms.

Roddy's upper lip slightly curved, and he move back. "She's right behind you!"

Gilbert widened his eyes and his instinct immediately told him to jump away, and he did. He turned and saw Liz pouting upsetly, that she didn't manage to hit her target.

"Tch, I missed! Roderich, why did you inform him!" She looked at Roddy slight angrily.

"Well, I thought you would still hit him even though I have informed him...Although I don't want to risk his blood staining my expensive carpet."

"You guys are so crazy! My head is too awesome to be hit by a frying pan, you know!" Gilbert scowled, still standing a few meters away from Liz.

"Ah, right. You're still here, well Elizaveta...Can you deal with him, I'm going to resume playing my Piano."

"Of course, Roddy dear!" She smiled pleasantly at Roddy, before turning to Gilbert and changes her smile into a scowl. "I don't want you to disturb Roderich's playing, so lets move to another room." Without caring, she walks away expecting Gilbert to follow her. After moving to the dining room, she finally spoke to Gilbert.

"So, what do you want, Gil? Your life depends on your answer..." Elizaveta aka Liz murmured dangerously, her frying pan glinting because of the light.

"Pfft, you just missed the awesome me just now! You really think you can hit me again!?"

"I can if I want to! And hurry up, before I kick you out of the house!"

"Fine! You know about the bet, right?" Liz nodded, "Well, since I'm not planning to lose, I told West that we should make an awesome plan to win! Well, he pops every plan and told me to just go to you for more information!" Liz nodded again, absorbing the information.

"Sure then! I'll help you, since it will benefit me too! And not to mention the proclaimed 'King of Awesomeness' searching me to ask informations. Ufufufu." She smirked.

"Well, tell me then! I don't have all the time to hear you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a moment then. I'm going to take the file in my room. **Don't touch anything!**" She went out of the room, and Gilbert pulled himself a chair to sit.

"A file? Damn, she's a freaking spy!" He taps his fingers on the table.

~5 mins~

"Here it is!" Liz returned, carrying 2 files.

"So, it contains Eyebrows information or something?"

"Duh, of course. And this one your's! Kiku and I collected most of the informations in yours." She lay down the two files before pulling a chair for her to sit.

Gilbert looked at the two files in an amused expression, "I can't really trust any of you, huh? Let's see.." He flips open his file, and the pages were filled with his names, age, families, hobbies, relationships, histories, Win and loss, etc. It was pretty scary that any person can see the files and know every weakness that the country owns.

And at the bottom, there was the 'Possible pairings:' Gilbert arched his eyebrows at this, it was written there: **Mostly Everyone**.

Canada, America, Russia, England, France, Feliciano, Romano, Germany, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Scotland, etc etc.

"Oi, Liz! Why is my possible pairings is written as 'Mostly Everyone'?"

"It's because your personality fits with each of them and you know each other. Like you used to train America, You remember Canada, You formed the BTT and the Fail Brothers trio, you drink with Scotland and England. Switzerland doesn't shot you everytime you pass his place, Romano doesn't cuss and hate you unlike Germany, that Russia secretly stalks you, you're the role model of Japan, that Austria and me is just something that Japan adds and many more." Liz explains.

"Damn, am I just that awesome or what? And what the fick do you mean that that damn bastard stalks the awesome me?"

"He does stalks you in meetings, but lets focus on Arthur!" Liz quickly open Arthur's file. "So... His full name is Arthur Kirkland, he got 4 brothers and he's the 2nd youngest. He's not that close to his brothers, but is currently fixing their relationship little by little. His national flower is the Rose, and the animal is the Lion.

His eyebrows are cursed to be like that." Gilbert lets out a snort, "He dresses smart casual, but changes to punk if he's going out for fun. He claims to be a gentleman even though he is sharp-tongued and cynical. He is the 'King of losing things', well ouch.. And has a strong belief of Magic and its creature, he's also able to see them. Interests include embroidery, craftsmanship, literature, rock music, and giving scathing criticisms to America's movies. He is rarely afraid of anything, has a quite strong responsibility and doesn't easily succumb to stress or pressure.

He sucks at young or cute people and magical creatures. He prefers to work alone, and thus becoming unable to express himself and becoming misunderstood. A tsundere, and definitely have a softer side. He is a romanticist before he goes to sleep. That's mostly the summary" Liz took a drink from her cup. (She prepared it before she sat down.)

"Sooo...Any plan?" Gilbert questioned.

"I thought you're the king of awesomeness? Why couldn't you form a plan yourself?" Mocked Liz.

"Of course I can, I'm merely giving you a chance!" Gilbert retorted.

"Thank you then, oh King of Awesomeness. By the way, you do know that the next meeting is in another week?"

"I'm not stupid, Liz!"

"I'm just saying! And I'm going to help you since without me you're going to screw it up! ...So go tell Ludwig that you'll be with me and no need to worry about it!" She ordered.

"As if West would trust me, or maybe he will?" Gilbert pulled out his phone and dialed the home number. After a few seconds, it was picked up.

"Oh, West! I'm at Roddy's house, and Liz got some plan and she wanted to told you to not be worried that I'm not coming home. ...Oh, you want to talk to her, fine." He handed the phone to Liz.

"Mhmm, yeah Lud! No need to worry, just pay Gil a ticket to London and I'll take care of him. Bye!" She handed the phone back.

There was silence, as both of them went into a staring contest.

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gah! Yes, I mean it! We're going to London together! Yaay or whatever... As the member of the Yaoi club, I need to help someone together if they ask me for help!"

"Kesesese! I knew you would help your awesome friend! So you're going to book the flight now?"

"Yeah, so you better go home now and pack up! I'll arrive there tomorrow!"

"Okay then. Bye"

"Yeah, yeah."

Thus Gilbert went home by Ludwig's car and Liz dealt with the other things.

* * *

(Estimation Schedule)

They took the flight London to Berlin - 6: 30 am - 9: 20 am

20 - 30 mins to Home = 9: 40 - 50. Say 9: 45

Playing with Gilbird, etc, 20 mins = 10:05

Travel to Vienna takes 7h 8 min = 17: 13 / 5: 13 pm

17: 13 - 18: 30= talking and went back to Berlin

1: 38 = House.

By 2:30 am = Finishes everything, waits for Hungary's arrival.

Sleep.

Hungary

18:35 - Prussia went home

18:35 - 19:00 = Booking flight.

19:00-20:00 = Prepares everything for Austria for a week

20:00 - 20:30 = Packing

20:30 - 21:00 = Shower, etc

21:00 - 21:15 = Creates a thermos full of coffee.

21:15 - 04:23 = Arrives at Lud's house.

04:25 - 04:34 = Breakfast

04:34 - 04:57 = Arrives at Airport

04:57 - 06:40- Playing around/ Derping in the stores.

* * *

"Woah, Liz! Look it's Iron Man! Let's take a photo!"

"Wait a moment, my bag is kinda old. Let's look around at Gucci!"

"There's a Gilbird doll! Awesome, I'm going to buy it!"

"I need to buy a new Video Camera and a memory card!"

"My awesome Journal is almost full, I need to buy a new one."

"Gil! Faster, faster! Out of the way!"

"Vroom, vroom! Out of the way loserssszzz!"

"Hey, did you know that Seychelles owns ..."

"You should check out West's closet, he got..."

"Let's race around!"

"Oooh, Light Sabers!"

"Are you hungry? Lets eat Hotdogs..."

**Ding Dong**

"Aww, dammit! I don't wanna leave..."

* * *

06:55 am - 07:55 Berlin - London

Zzzzz, Zzzz...Maple...Zzz"

"Ugh...Zzz...*Mumble mumble*"

* * *

**So, I'll stop it here! Anyway, for the British or English readers and even other readers! What kind of things would make you fall in love, since you're one of Iggy's people! Recommend some easy stuff, and I'll may add some of it! BTW, I imagine the airport like Singapore's, maybe with no carpets. And you know that Liz would go full tomboy if she's with Gilbert! And Gilbert also stole some of Lud's debit cards! Kesesese! **


	11. The candle-lit dinner

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng, maybe one sided UsUK, RusPru, CanPru, FrUK, etc.**

**Summary: "England, you wanna bet something?"**

**"It better not be something stupid."**

**"I bet in just a week, you're gonna fall in love with me!"**

**"Pfft, keep dreaming ya git... Not even in years could make me fall in love with you. I'll give you a month."**

**'Sure, just wait for me, my Princess. I'll free your heart with my awesomeness!'**

**Then they both passed out.**

* * *

**Continue from the last chapter.**

06:55 am - 07:55 Berlin - London

"Zzzzz, Zzzz...Maple...Zzz"

"Ugh...Zzz...*Mumble mumble*"

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir, Madam...We have arrive at the destination."

"Uh...West...5 mins.."

"Gil...I...frying..pan..."

"Sir, Madam. We have arrived at the destination. Please wake up."

"Ughh..."

"*Whisper* What should we do to these two..."

"I dunno, just poke them!"

"Fine..." *Poke*

*Grumble, grumble*

*Poke Poke*

"Damn you West..." He rubbed his eyes, "Wha...Scheiße! Oi, wake up Liz!" Gilbert shook Liz roughly.

"Ugh, what do-" Liz opened her eyes, and slightly widened when she noticed that the other seats were empty, and that two of the stewardess were looking at her. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry for taking your time!" Liz smiled sweetly at them, stood up, took out her small luggage and pulled sleepy Gilbert by his ear with her.

"Ow, ow, ow! Release me! My awesome ear is too awesome to be ripped!" Gilbert cried while he awkwardly walks with his head tilted.

"Suck it! It's your fault for not waking me up!" Liz complained, while she walks even faster.

"I was asleep too! Come on, release me! Pretty please...?"

Liz gave him the stink eye, "Fine," she said, releasing him.

Gilbert immediately rubbed his reddish ear while he followed Liz. "So where did you book the hotel?" he asked.

"I searched the hotels near his house. Fortunately his house is slightly close to the shopping center, so we can prevent you getting late for dates or something."

Gilbert whistled in amazement, "Damn, you work fast! As expected from my awesome friend!" He grinned.

Liz rolled her eyes, though her lips turn upwards slightly. "I'm always awesome, even when I'm not helping you."

They eventually stopped to claim their other baggages, courtesy to Liz bringing her spying gadgets with her. After they claimed their luggage, they ordered a taxi and took off to their destination.

When they arrived at the location, Gilbert took one look at the hotel and whistled. "Citadel Hotel, really lives up to its name, huh?" The hotel was practically towering any other buildings. Its outer seems to be designed to look antique, while the insides were furnished with the latest technology. And as soon as they exited the taxi, the security greeted them, scanned their bags and carried them inside.

Gilbert look at Liz with his eyebrows rose, "This must be fucking expensive. I'm starting to feel sorry for West. Won't your president be angry that you're spending your money uselessly?"

Liz waved her hand uncaringly, "Roderich offered to pay half of it, he wants to appear gentlemanly of course. Now let's just get in."

Gilbert smirked, and checked into the hotel.

* * *

**ROOM. 164**

Gilbert stood in front of the thick wooden door with a small gold plate that wrote Room 164 which matched with the paper that was given by the receptionist. Gilbert took one of the cards and taped it to the electronic what-cha-call-it that blinked with a green light. After he opened it, Liz swooped in and pulled the card from Gilbert's hand. She inserted it into the socket that lights the whole room immediately.

After the room was fully lighted, Gilbert and Liz could see the inside. The room was large and was covered with a thick dark red carpet. The bathroom was located in the corridor. The bathroom floors were ceramic, so it was cold. There were a bathtub and a shower, and what decorate the walls were mirrors which freaked Gilbert out. The bed was King-sized, and on top of it were extra pillows and blankets. In front of the bed was the TV stuck in the wall and under it was the desk with the lamp.

After observing, Gilbert turned towards Liz. "Umm, don't you have your own room, Liz?" he asked confusedly.

"Duh, of course. Just making sure you don't have a better room than mine. And while I'm tired, let's make a freaking plan." Liz explained, lying on the bed while watching Gilbert observes her while putting his hands on his hips.

"What an evil minded woman you are. Move aside, I don't want you dirtying my whole bed with your perfume!" Gilbert flopped onto the bed, rolling slightly to annoy Liz.

"Hey, my perfume is not smelly! And stop rolling if you don't want my frying pan on your face!" Liz glared.

"Wait, what? You bring your frying pan with you?" Gilbert looked at her irrediculously.

"Of course, how will I defend myself then?" She asked sweetly.

"Your fists are strong enough to kill an entire army." Gilbert deadpanned.

"And I don't want to dirty it. Anyway, let's plan." She sat upright, rummaged her bag and pulled out a notebook and a green feathered pen.

"Sure then." He sat upright to and put on his serious face.

"Alright! Now listen up!" Liz glared at Gilbert, "We should use this week to strengthen your bond with England." She wrote 'Time Limit = One week'. "And I don't think you should not act too sweetly in front of him. He'll just read your motive, so no. Just do what you always do, invite him drinking, to a concert. Oh! My human friend who is British, states that usually they like poetry, candle lit dinners, long slow walks along the beach and someone who understands them.* Liz explained, slightly nose bleeding at her imaginative Gilbert and Arthur doing god knows what.

While Gilbert just nodded at her suggestions, he got a stroke of ideas himself. "Oh, oh! Maybe I can cook my awesome meal like last time. Ya know, combine it with my own cooked food with the 'candle lit dinner', he'll immediately fall for me again." Gilbert's ruby eyes sparkled, while Liz nods approvingly.

"Yeah, let's pretend we both or Lud invite him to a dinner. Then I'll pretend that I got sick, or called by my President! Great! I'll call Lud later; tell that he should pretend to hold a meeting."

"Awesome! Now let's eat breakfast, my awesome stomach is starving!"

* * *

**Time Skip~ SparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkleSparkle**

"Hello? Yes, this is England. What do you want, Germany? Oh, a meeting with you and Hungary this night? Well, I do not have anything to do that time. Sure, I'll wait you there." With a click, England sighed. "Oh bloody hell, another meeting? I guess I should get my suit ready."

"Lud, what did England said? Did he agree? Great, thank you for your cooperation!" Liz shut off her phone and grinned at Gilbert. "England accepted, we should get ready now!"

"Awesome! So should I stop this now?" Gilbert asked as he was just coating the fish with flour before Lud called.

"No, we'll eat this for lunch, as a practice test. Finish this fast, then we'll go shopping." Liz ordered, sitting on the kitchen counter while she watched the funny scene of Gilbert cooking. Yep, you guessed it, they've invaded the kitchen again.

"Aww, why can't I use my old suit?" He pouted, while pouring vegetable oil into a pot.

"Just so you know, it was ripped in a few places and it's already out of fashion, stupid."

Gilbert just pouted for the remaining of the time whilst cooking the Fish n' Chips.

* * *

**Another Time Skip~**

England was sitting in a four sitted table in Citadel Hotel's restaurant. Germany and Hungary have been late for about 15 minutes; he was starting to think if this was just a trick. Although he was certain a hundred percent that it was the real Germany, that talked to him that morning. As he tapped his fingers on the table, footsteps were coming towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur! We're late!"

Arthur turned his head towards the source of voice and was greeted by Elizabeta and Gilbert. 'Wait, Gilbert!?' Arthur thought as he burned holes while staring at Gilbert.

Noticing Arthur's staring, Gilbert smirked. "What's wrong, can't handle this piece of awesomeness?"

Arthur blinked, forgotten that staring was quite rude even though it was directed to an even ruder country. "Of course not, I'm merely wondering where is Ludwig." (He can't call Ludwig, Germany as there could be someone hearing it.)

"Oh, West couldn't come here because there's an urgent call from Feli. So I, the awesome bruder, decided to act as a hero for him!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, before he noticed that Gilbert was carrying something. "Why are you carrying a picnic basket?"

"Cause I don't want to get sick with your people's cooking, duh. And it's handy. Liz just rolls her eyes, and when she wanted to sit down, her phone rings. "Oh, please wait a minute." She moved farther talking on her phone, while Gilbert sat leisurely on the chair.

"So," Arthur decided to ask Gilbert, "What was the urgent meeting all about?"

"Oh, West just wanted to inform you that there's been a suspicious group travelling to Germany, Hungary and England for the past months. It's been solved already." Gilbert waved his hand. "So let's –"

Liz returned with a look on her face, "Sorry Arthur, my President just ordered me to return back. So enjoy your dinner, ta-ta!" Liz grinned before running out.

*Crick-crick*

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Arthur shouted, "What am I here for, then!?"

"Chill, people are watching! Let's just eat dinner like what Liz suggested. Here I brought some." Gilbert ordered the waitress to bring him two plates, while he pulls out the aluminium foil wrapped food.

Arthur cocks his eyebrow, "Why are you thinking I'm going to stay here any longer? I've nothing else to do; I'd rather return home and prepare my own dinner."

"Really? I've prepared some food already, don't waste my awesome cooking!" As soon as the plate arrived, Gilbert lays the wrapped food on their both plates. With a smug looking expression, he said, "Open it then."

Reluctantly, Arthur opened and was greeted by a still-steaming Fish and Chips with the side dish carefully placed beside it. Before he could comment, Gilbert interrupted him. "Do you want tea or beer?"

"Beer," Arthur said, before continuing, "What are you planning, Gilbert?"

"Kesesese, nothing! I just wanted to have a romantic dinner to win your heart, that's all. We should add some candle to make it awesomer. Waiter, I need a candle!"

Arthur blushed in embarrassment, "Have you no shame!? To say it so crudely!"

"Don't worry about this piece of awesomeness. More awesome things are going to happen anyway." Gilbert smirked. "Let's eat then!"

Arthur grumbled though his blush still remains, "Well, it would be a waste to throw away such food. Fine, just this time."

Just at this moment, Gilbert remembered what Liz drilled into his brain, "Talk about something England is interested in!"

Another smirk appeared at Gilbert's mouth, "So Eyebrows, or should I call you Artie or Iggy? Anyway, explain me about this Dr. Who thing."

Arthur looked at Gilbert shocked, "You don't know Dr. Who! Well, barmy! It's about…"

* * *

**While with Liz**

"Fufufu, that idiot manages to strike the conversation pretty well. Soon, we'll finally have a canon pairing among us, and then the others will eventually sort themselves out." Liz chuckled, while looking at her phone that was connected to a small camera that Gilbert wears.

Suddenly a familiar smooth, frenchy voice could be heard. Liz immediately jumped and looked around slowly.

"Damn!" Liz spotted France and an unknown lady walking towards the hotel, presumably going towards the restaurant, as they were formally dressed and that the woman seemed not falling for France's charms.

For Gilbert's sake, Liz decided to block them off. "Excuse me," she coughed. The pair's eyes went towards her, and France's widened.

"Oh, Elizabeta! What are you doing here?" France greeted her, bowing then he kissed her knuckles. France then turned towards the woman, "Alice, this is one of my office friends! Elizabeta, meet Alice Crawford. She's a wonderful woman that I met a week ago. Alice, this is Elizabeta Herdevary."

Both Alice and Liz met eye to eye, and shook hands while smiling. "I hope he isn't troubling you." Liz joked.

"Sometimes with his flirty attitude, but other than that, none." Alice smiled.

"Oh, your comment hurts me so!"

Liz rolled her eyes, and whispered to Alice, "One of my friends is in the restaurant, and both of them do not meet eye to eye. So if possible, please head to another restaurant. Pardon the request."

Alice looked at her and nodded, "Sure that wouldn't be a problem. I do not like dining in such a fancy place like this myself."

"Thank you." Liz smiled and bowed, before heading off.

"So what was it about?" Question France.

"Nothing, really. However, can we change where we shall dine today? Such fancy place does not suit me, if it wouldn't be a hassle to you."

Though confused, France smiled, "Sure, I know another great place that serves food. Let us go."

* * *

13 charlotte have suggested a candle lit dinner. Well Gilbert certainly does it his own way, I hope you like it! And sorry that i didn't update for months. I promise that the next chap will come much faster than this! By the way, have you watched Avengers : Age of Ultron? It was awesome! By the way, you could think Alice as Nyo England.


End file.
